


Teacher's Pet

by Beachbrat2204



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, Gay Sex, Heavy BDSM, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 20:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 32,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10998795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beachbrat2204/pseuds/Beachbrat2204
Summary: Jasper Beauchamp, soon to be junior at UCLA, spends the night of his twenty-first birthday at The Sanctuary, a premier BDSM club. While there he meets Master Sol (a Professional Dom) who agrees to train Jas in how to be a Submissive and his first dip in the waters of dominance and submission, and Jasper has the scene of his life. Sadly, Master Sol is not looking for a permanent Boy.With the next semester starting Jasper tries to focus on his class, but he just can't get that night out of his head. If only he could see Master Sol again  when speaking of the leather clad devil, Sol walks into Jasper's Advanced French class as Prof. Soleil.For Jasper, the semester just became a lot more complicated.Special Thanks to Jaspurrlock (on tumblr,) of whom Jasper is named after. Thank you for being my muse and helping me with this story. Now let's see what everyone else thinks of our babies!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stilesstilerstyle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilesstilerstyle/gifts).



“Jasper, are you sure this is what you want to do for your birthday?” Kea whispered the question over Jas’s shoulder as they walked into the club. “I mean I understand going to a club and finding some hottie to hook up with, but paying someone to beat you?”

“Kea, calm down, I come here all the time,” Amberley looped her arms with the two young men as she guided them inside. “The owner is very strict on Sub safety. She was in a bad relationship in her youth, so she made The Sanctuary. ”

Kea looked around the hall at the bondage decor, “Sanctuary? Really? That’s not the name I would have picked. And what’s with all the cameras?”

Amber rolled her eyes, but kept the three of them moving, “Safety. Didn’t I just say that?”

Inside was a large mahogany desk that was bare, aside from a cup of pens and one of those iPad pay readers. Behind the desk sat one of the most beautiful women Jasper had ever seen. He really couldn’t tell how tall she was, but she had fair, moon glow skin, warm honey colored eyes, and striking red hair that she wore down to frame her full, pale breasts. She wore a dark crimson corset with black lace trim and black fishnet gloves. The gloves ran up her arms and connected to a collared choker that matched her corset. 

Amber pulled them forward until they stood in front of the desk, “Hello Madame Red, I have brought some friends with me.” 

“Yes, dear, I can see that,” Madame Red smiled sweetly, which was in direct contrast to the leather and lace of her outfit. “Amberley, you know our rules, twenty-one and up.”

Amber nodded, “Of course, ma’am. They are, in fact,” She released Kea’s arm so she could hug Jas round the chest, “Today is Jas’s twenty-first birthday. He wanted to come and get his first taste.”

The Madame looked over at Jasper, and instantly he lowered his head. Call it instinct if you want, but he could tell when a Dominant was looking at him.

She studied him over from head to toe. “Turn around, Pet.” She ordered sweetly, and he obeyed, turning in a circle. Once Jasper was facing her again she gifted him with a sly smile, “You’re a Submissive.” 

“Yes, ma’am,” He nodded quickly. “How did you know?”

“Years of experience, Pet,” The Madame opened a drawer then pulled out two contracts. “Experienced Dominants know a Submissive when we see one. For one thing, a Dominant would never answer to being called Pet.” She slid the contracts toward Jasper and Kea, “You will have to read these carefully and sign them. I will also need your ID’s.”

Kea stiffened. “I’m not going to be playing?” He squeaked the word like he wasn’t sure if it was the right one. “I’m just the driver. I wanted to make sure they both get home safe.”

“Of course,” Madame Red smiled warmly, “That is very admirable of you, however; these are the rules of the Sanctuary. You cannot enter without reading them and signing. It doesn’t mean you have to play. No means no, and no one is going to force you to do anything you don’t want. Unless, of course, you plan to wait for them outside all night?”

Kea snorted a laugh, “No.” He placed his ID on the desk then picked up the contract and read the title page aloud, “Sanctuary Dungeon and Nightclub, oh, there’s a nightclub? Well, at least I won’t just be twirling my thumbs while you two have fun.”

“Thank you, ma’am,” Jasper took his copy of the contract and gave her his driver’s license. 

Madame Red handed them each a pen, “As soon as you completely read it bring it back to me.” She turned her attention back to Amberley, who gave Madame her membership card, ID, and debit card. “What is this for, my dear? You have the annual membership.” She swiped the card regardless and gave it back to Amber.

“Yes ma’am,” Amber nodded, “I’m going to get Jas a one-month membership as a birthday present, and KEA,” She said the name with force to get Kea’s attention before he sat down “Is going to get Jas a private room.”

“You guys, no.” Jasper stiffened. The membership alone was over a hundred dollars, adding a private room on top of that was crazy, and a little bit frightening, “That’s too much. I don’t need a private…”

“Yeah, you do!” Kea jumped in and handed over his credit card. “It’s your first time doing the hardcore stuff, and not to mention your birthday. So, it’s only the best for you buddy. Don’t worry, we will be there for you.”

“But Kea, that's a lot of money. I can just play in the dungeon.” Jasper tried to talk some sense into him before it was too late.

“Don’t worry, it will be your belated Christmas present too.” Kea laughed.

Madame Red smiled sweetly again as she swiped Kea’s card in the pay-reader, “Having a private room for your first scene would give you a lot more freedom to fully explore. I have professional Doms I could suggest if you want to meet them, or you can see if you make a connection with someone.”

“Thank you, Madame.” Jas surrendered and took the pen she offered.

On either side of the hall were two long leather sofas. If this was just the lobby, Jasper couldn't wait to see the dungeon. 

The walls were a blood red wallpaper with muted Victorian chandelier patterns, and breaking up the red hung black velvet curtains that hung from floor to ceiling. Every few feet hung erotic portraits; a slim male with his arms in leather bindings behind his back, a beautiful face with red lips blindfolded and gagged. 

It was all Jas had ever wanted. He wanted to be bound and gagged while being flogged into Subspace. The thought had his dick stiffening. For years Jasper did his best to talk his former lovers into be kinkier. Most of the time they were more than happy to tie him down, spank, and talk dirty. However, he could never talk them into paddling him until there were bruises. All of the heavy stuff he had to do to himself. It scratched the itch, but it was still not enough to take him where he wanted to be.

His only concern was what if the Dom that he started to play with was unwilling to be patient with him? He had never done anything on this level. What if they got tired of his inexperience and were cruel to him? It wasn’t unheard of; a Dom's needs came first.

“Wow, some of these rules,” Kea’s voice pulled Jasper out of his worries. Kea pointed at rule seventeen, “The following is not allowed in the dungeon: No scat. No male or female ejaculation. No sex in the dungeon area. Private rooms are available, ask for details. No fisting. It is considered sex. See above. NO blood play. Hitting of the face and neck is restricted to open palmed hand only unless agreed otherwise by the Submissive."

Jasper blushed redder and redder as Kea read off the list. Honestly, he used to have the biggest crush on Kea when they first became roommates. 

Kea was short for Keaweaheulu, which was a mouth full. He had moved to California from Hawaii, and he was every gay boy’s Hawaii 5-O wet dream. Honestly, Kea was a native Hawaiian, and looked like a Polynesian surfer god. He was tall, tan, and sadly, straight. Thankfully, Kea didn’t give a rat’s ass about Jasper’s sexuality. The moment Kea moved in Jasper told him the truth about being gay. 

Kea had just shrugged and said, “Brah, this is LA. I’d be lolo if I thought I would never have a gay roomie.”

From then on they became best friends. Jasper wasn’t afraid to try new things if Kea was around. Kea was a force of nature, and hanging around with him was always an adventure. He quickly became the brother Jasper never had. 

It didn’t take too long to read over all the rules. Most of the things that were prohibited aligned with Jasper’s hard limits, so he was all right with it. Some of them, like ejaculation, however, was not one of them. Though, in the private room, Jas could have a little more fun. 

He quickly filled out the information and preferences page, and Amber laughed when Jas wrote MEN ONLY in big bold letters. Jasper knew it was his first time, and he should go slow, but it was his twenty-first birthday after all. What was wrong with a little birthday sex?

“So… how often do you come here?” Jas leaned over and laid his head on Amber’s shoulder.

“Three or four times a month, maybe more, why?” She answered. 

He signed the last page and straightened, “So this is a nice place? I mean, is it safe, and do you have a good time? Did you meet your Dom here?”

“Oh god, yes. It’s super safe,” Amber stretched. “As for my Dom, I was at a frat party sophomore year, and I met this guy that graduated a few years before. He’s my Dom now, but ours is a Pet Play relationship.”

“Pet Play?” Jasper turned to face her. “So you don’t do bondage?”

“It’s mild,” She shrugged, “Everyone is different. Not all Doms are sadists, and not all Subs are masochists. I like being his little kitten.”

He couldn’t help but laugh. “I can see you as a kitten.” Jasper stood up and mustered all the confidence he had before taking his contract back to Madame Red.

“Finished?” She smiled up at him, causing Jasper to bite down on his bottom lip hard. 

“Yes ma’am.” He nodded.

A burst of cold night air filled the lobby as doors to the club opened and a group of leather-clad people entered. They laughed and chatted amongst themselves as they made their way to Madame Red’s desk.  
Amberley squealed with excitement. She jumped up from the sofa and hurried over to a handsome man wearing regular street clothes. Her Dom, Jasper guessed. 

All of Jas’s thoughts were shattered when he looked at the man at the front of the group. He was a few inches taller than all the other gentlemen he entered with, and when his ice blue eyes focused on Jasper, a wave of pure dominance rolled off of him. The Dom’s shoulders were broad, and his chest was dusted lightly with hair.

He wore leather pants tucked into biker boots, and a leather vest covered a harness that made an X across his chest. The tightness of his pants left nothing to the imagination. Jasper’s ass clenched when he saw the outline of the Dom’s cock which was deliciously thick. Jas couldn’t tell if it was hard or soft, but he prayed it was hard because it looked huge. He had never taken anything like that before. 

Not that he’d had very much experience with gay sex, or any sex for that matter. Jasper had always been a bookworm and laser focused on school. In high school he was friends-with-benefits with a senior, but they’d kept it a secret because of the senior’s star athlete status. Neither of them knew anything about gay sex, but they would make-out and give each other blow jobs. Jasper got really good at those, and he loved going to his knees.

Once Jas got into college he finally lost his virginity to his dorm’s RA, Tom, and they dated for a little while. It was okay, not great, but nice. Tom was okay with trying kinky things at least. Then there was Kaleb, his marine biology class’s teacher’s aid. He was a lot better and kinkier. They would sneak into the lab at night, and Kaleb would handcuff Jas to the desk. However, if Jasper compared all of them to his man standing front of him now, they were all basic vanilla.

Jas dropped his gaze instinctively to the floor; he couldn't make himself move, not while he felt the Dom’s eyes roaming over him. Jasper didn’t have any leather, so had worn black skinny jeans, a black jockstrap, a pair of Kea’s Vanns, and a tight crimson t-shirt.

“Ah, Soleil, perfect timing. You would be ideal for this.” Madame Red called behind Jas’s back.

Soleil, like the Sun? It fit him too. Master Soleil’s dominance filled the air around him that called to the submissive in Jas in a way that should have terrified him, but it didn’t. Jasper wanted nothing more than to be on his knees at the Dom’s feet that second. 

Jasper moved out of the way as the man with the icy eyes walked towards the desk.

“How may I help you today, Madame Red?” His deep voice rolled over Jas and snaked up his spine. Jasper was fascinated by this man. Though they had never seen each other before, Jas knew if the Dom commanded him to drop to his knees and cum, he would explode without hesitation. 

Reality and reason chilled the heat in his belly. What were the chances that Master Sol would even play with him, let alone collar him? Amber had told him that the Doms here played around, and they had their usuals, but rarely collared anyone for more than a few scenes. Also, Jasper was a guy, and the was the least of it.

“We have a newcomer today.” Madame Red passed the papers to Soleil with a wave of her hand.

The Master flipped through the contract until he reached the information page. 

“I see, Mr. Beauchamp.” He said Jasper's last name in perfect French. 

The accent had pin pricks running all along Jas’s skin as he watched Master Soleil from the corner of his eyes study him. 

Soleil whistled, “Cutting it a bit close aren't you?” He took a step towards Jasper. Jas tried not to flinch, but Soleil leaned down and whispered, “Happy birthday.”

Master Soleil’s lips brushed against Jas’s ear, and he thought his knees would buckle. The heat of Sol’s breath caressed Jasper’s skin. Never had he gotten so hard so fast. It made him dizzy. If Soleil could turn him on this quickly by just saying ‘Happy Birthday,’ Jasper could only image what the Master could do with a flogger.

Jasper’s whole body trembled, “Thank you, Master Soleil.”

“Just Sol will do.” Soleil watched the Boy as goose bumps spread over his smooth skin. The Master couldn't help but wonder if the rest of Jasper’s slender body was also covered in freckles, to match his lovely face.  
Sol stood as close as he could but made sure not to touch Jasper in any way. As tempted as he was, Sol didn’t have the boy’s permission. “Look me in the eyes.”

A pair of beautiful hazel eyes stared up into icy blue ones. The boy’s breathing quickened as he struggled to maintain eye contact, and Soleil adored it. This boy was fascinating, a true submissive, and it heated Sol’s blood. Jasper bit his full bottom lip. It took everything Soleil had to keep from pulling it free. 

Madame Red smirked. “Sol, Jasper is seeking a Dominant trainer, but men only. Would you be willing to instruct him?”

“I would, but why only men?” The Master watched Jasper carefully. Maybe he just wanted to learn but avoid sex, and Soleil prayed that wasn't the case. 

“I.. I'm gay, sir,” Jasper's freckled face, neck, and ears grew redder. 

“Is that so?” Sol fought back his smile. 

Madame Red’s smile was anything but hidden. “See why you are perfect for him, Sol?”

“I do, indeed.” Master Sol reached up so that his hand was hovering inches from Jasper’s face, “May I?”

He nodded quickly, “Yes, sir.”

Jasper’s lovely eyes closed when Sol's hand touched his cheek. His skin was as soft as it looked. Master Sol was four or five inches taller than Jasper and much broader in the shoulders. Soleil loved their size difference. It was enough that he could feel Jasper’s submission, but not so much that Jasper looked like a child or too delicate next to the Dom. 

“Look at me,” Sol ordered again.

Jasper quickly obeyed and looked into the Dom’s eyes. “Do you want me to train you, dominate you?”

Jas’s breath hitched. “Yes. Yes please.” Realistically Jas knew he needed to think things through, but his Dom wanted him. 

“Very well,” Sol released Jasper’s face. He set the contract on the desk and signed it. “I promise to follow all of his limits. What rooms do you have free, Red?”

Madame Red’s grin widened, “Whichever one you like.”

“Seven,” Sol answered without hesitation. 

“I had a feeling you would pick that one.” She pulled a safe key from between her ample breasts and unlocked one of the desk drawers. She pulled an old fashion looking brass key with a round brass keychain where the number seven carved into the metal “Here you are.”

Master Sol took the room key and placed it in his pocket. The Dom set a small duffle bag on the desk and unzipped the front pocket. Jasper gasped when he realized what Sol took from the bag, a black leather collar. 

“Do you want this boy?” Sol held it near Jasper’s throat.

Jas nodded frantically, “Yes, sir.” 

Master Sol smiled, and Jasper thought he was going to melt. “Good boy, now turn around.”

Relishing the praise, Jasper obeyed. He jumped when the cold leather and metal touched the sensitive skin of his neck. Master Sol tightened it until it was secure, and slide two fingers between the collar and Jasper’s skin.

“Is that too tight Boy?” Sol led forward and kissed the back of Jasper’s neck, causing Jas to shiver.

More goosebumps raised on Jasper’s skin as he answered, “No, sir. It’s perfect.”

“Good.” Sol’s finger’s disappeared but was soon followed by the clicking sound of a lock. 

Jasper could scream he was so happy. He was locked and collared, finally. He knew it wasn’t permanent, but at least for tonight, he had a Master. 

“Take my bag, Boy, and follow me.” Master Sol ordered. 

“Y... yes, sir,” Jasper scrambled to obey.

“Hey, wait a minute!” Kea called after them.

Soleil turned and glared at the young man, but Kea didn’t flinch. “Yes?”

“So that’s it?” Kea pressed, “You’re just going to take him, and do whatever you want to him? You’re not going to talk or get to know him first?”

“No, I’m going to do what he wants me to do to him,” Master Sol moved towards Kea. “He and I will talk when we are alone.”

Sol didn’t know why, but jealousy coursed through him. Who was that young man, and who was he to this boy? His boy? That thought brought Soleil up short and made him wince. 

He turned to the boy, “Is this your lover?”

“No!” Both his boy and the young man said together.

Master Sol raised his eyebrow, and his boy bit his lip and shook his head, “No, sir. He is my roommate and best friend.”

“Ah.” Sol sighed internally with relief. “Well, there is nothing to worry about, I won’t mistreat you. Unless you want me to.”

Jasper shivered as his mouth fell open. It was almost like he wanted to say something, but he bit his lip instead.

Sol may not have been looking for a permanent submissive, but he wanted this boy. The submissive in Jasper called to Sol in a way he couldn’t explain. He knew he would regret it if he let anyone else train this  
boy, and the first thing would be to train Jas out of that lip biting habit.

“Jassy,” Kea stepped forward. “You just met this guy. You don’t even know his name yet. Are you going to just run off into the leather and latex sunset with him?” Kea caught Jasper by the arm. “What if he hurts you in a wrong way?”

“I…” Kea had a point. Jasper needed to think about this, carefully. He couldn’t ask Kea to watch. That would be way too weird. They might be best friends, but having Kea watch as they had their scene, and probably have sex was a bit much.

But God, Jasper wanted this so bad. For years he had imagined it, and he had even tried to do it to himself.

Thankfully, Madame Red stepped forward. “There is nothing to worry about, Jasper. There are cameras and a microphone in all the rooms, and I have the master key to all of the rooms as well. If security sees or hears anything that doesn’t seem right, I will stop the scene myself.”

Amber took Kea’s hand. “I promise it’s okay, Kea. Remember what I told you? This is a sanctuary.” 

“Yes, I wouldn’t let what happened to me happen to anyone here if I can help it.” Madame Red nodded, “I have known Master Sol for years. I have no reason to doubt his word.”

Soleil turned to Jas and took both of his boy’s hands. All of the hardness left his voice. “It’s Jasper, right?”

Jas nodded. “Yes, sir.”

“No sir right now. My name is Alec.” Soleil sat down on the edge of the desk. “I know you’re nervous, I can see it, but you have no need to worry. You aren’t the first submissive I’ve trained. You’re in safe hands, I promise.”

Jasper bit his lower lip again and looked over at his friends. “Well I mean, this is what I came here for, and I know his name now.”

Alec laughed in a low rumble. “I’ll take good care of him.”

Amber stepped forward with a huge smile. “I know, Master Sol. Jassy have fun. I’ll make this party pooper loosen up.”

“Oi!” Kea scoffed. “Fine, whatever, but you better be good to him.”

Jas looked back at Master Sol... Alec and nodded. Like magic, the tender kindness in Alec’s melted into hot, alpha male dominance. “Do you want me to train you, Boy?”

Jasper gasped softly. “Yes, sir.

Master Sol stood with the grace of a tiger and looped his finger under the collar. “That’s my good boy. Now, get the bag and follow me.”

Jas reached down and picked up Master Sol’s duffle bag again and hurried off after him.

If Kea and Amber said anything else, Jasper didn't hear it. He followed Master Sol eagerly through the lobby and into the main dungeon. Surprisingly there were a lot of people already in the dungeons. 

Both of the Saint Andrew’s Crosses were occupied, as well as being one of the spanking benches. There was a cluster of submissives along the wall, and two men sitting on leather sofas watching the show on the crosses. 

Jasper looked around the room and his dick pulsed with heat that coiled in his belly. 

“Keep up, boy.” Master Sol called.

“Yes, sir.” Jas hurried to catch up. “I'm sorry, sir.”

The group of submissives glared at him once they realized he was with Master Sol. Jas felt a wave of pride that he was that one wearing the collar of this obviously desired Dom. He almost wished they would play in the open dungeon so they would be even more jealous of him, but it was his first time. If Master Sol did play with him in front of everyone Jas would probably look like the novice he was.

There were three different hallways that branched off the dungeon. Sol lead Jasper to the farthest one away from the crowds. Much to Jasper's surprise there were only two rooms on this hall, rooms seven and eight.

Master Sol unlocked the door to room seven and motioned for Jas to enter, “I like these. The Sanctuary has eight private rooms, and it's very rare for all eight to be full.” 

When Jasper stepped inside the room was completely dark. He felt Sol move behind him and Jas’s heart went into overdrive. Being here alone, with this man, in the dark was thrilling and terrifying all at once. Jasper felt his skin heat imagining Master Sol blindfolding him.

However, the thought was short lived. 

Once the lights were on Jasper's eyes raced to take in the room. There were three different pieces of bondage furniture: a spanking bench, a queen size bed with built it stocks, and what looked like a hollowed door frame with cuffs at each corner. There were two sofas for viewing.

On the walls hung an array of toys, binders, and paddles that Jas couldn't have imagined in his kinkiest fantasies.

He walked over and brushed his finger over a metal piece with two holes on each side, “Sir? What is this?”

Sol grinned. “A doggy style spreader, but we can talk about all that later.” Sol sat on the sofa and Jasper could tell that he was not Master now but Alec. “Come here; we need to talk about limits and medical issues. 

I want you to talk to me as Jasper, not the Boy, and I need you to be open and honest with me.”

“Yes, sir- I mean, Alec.” Jasper smiled awkwardly before sitting down, “I don’t have any medical issues, well I’m allergic to raw tomatoes, but I don’t think that’s what you meant.”

Alec’s laugh warmed Jas to his core, “No, Jasper, that’s not what I meant. You’re not a virgin, are you?”

“No but I have limited experience,” Jasper’s hands fidgeted nervously.

“How many lovers have you had?” Alec relaxed against the arm of the sofa. 

“Two,” Jas answered with hesitation, “and I'm clean. It's been a while, but I still get checked regularly.”

“Good. I would insist that we still use condoms if anything sexual were to happen.” Alec patted his toy bag, “I have anything should we need it.”

Jasper freckled face turned a lovely shade of red, “T-that’s okay.”

“Did you want things to be sexual?” Alec gifted Jas with a wicked grin.

“I-um,” Jasper bit his lip, “It's always hurt, but I would like try.”

“So it that a yes?” Alec had to have a straight answer. If the boy were in any way unsure about anything, then it wouldn't happen.

“Yes, please.” Jas bit his lip with a nod. The last word was a timid whisper that went straight to Sol’s cock. This Boy’s submissiveness called to the dominant in Alec, unlike any Sub he had ever met. 

“I don’t see a problem with that, and I will make sure if we do have sex it won't hurt. Now, I need to know your limits. I know you are new to everything, but is there anything you don’t think you want to try? I have limits on the types of pain I give, and toys I will use.”

“I guess the usual things: no crap or urine, kids, or live animals. I don’t mind pet play or slave play.” Jas thought of every BDSM porno he had ever watched. He should have made a list to bring with him. “I don’t like that idea of broken skin and scars. I understand that accidents happen, but I don’t like blood.”

“Good, our limits line up well together,” Alec nodded, “and if anything were to happen to accidentally break skin, I would take care of you.”

“Thank you.” Jasper relaxed slightly. “That’s good to know.”

“Is there anything else you can think of?” Alec pressed. He didn’t like to be unprepared for any situation. “Do you like pain play?”

“Yes, I do, and I like to um… I’ll blow you, and I swallow. If you would like me to, that is.”

Arousal shot like lightning down Alec’s spine. The thought of his boy’s beautiful mouth around his cock was intoxicating, “I would very much like that.”

Jas smiled down at his lap as a bright pink blush spread across his cheeks, “I’m glad. I want to please you.”

“I know you will,” Alec gave him a quick smile before becoming serious once again. “Now, there is something I need to make very clear to you. I am not looking for a long-term Boy. I have agreed to train you tonight, and after we finish this scene, I will decide if I wish to continue to train you myself. If not, I know a few other gay and bisexual Doms that I trust.”

Jasper shrank slightly, “I understand.”

“It is not a reflection on you as a sub; I like how much submissive you are.” Alec reached for Jasper’s clenched fists, “But chemistry is important. I can’t lose myself in the scene without it. If I feel we have good chemistry, which I believe we will, I will train you as long as I think you need. While in scene you will call me Master, but I will accept Sir if you forget. I like boy for you, is that alright?” 

Jasper nodded and chewed his lip as he pondered Sol’s words then nodded. 

“That’s it,” Sol hissed. He pulled Jasper against his body and caught the Boy by the chin. Sol pulled Jas’s full bottom lip free from his teeth. “First thing’s first, Boy.” Sol’s hand spread over Jasper’s jaw holding, cover his mouth, his head firmly with one large hand. “You will break this habit. The only abuse these lips will receive is from my lips or my cock, do you understand?”

Jasper gave an aborted nod, “Y-yes, sir.”

Sol squeezed Jas’s lower face slightly, “I have lost count of how many times you have bitten this lip. From now on whenever you do you will get a punishment swat, and I promise you won’t like it.”

The Boy must have whimpered because the corner of Sol’s mouth inched into an evil smirk, “I do like that sound, Boy.”

Jas’s gaze focused on Sol’s mouth and he swallowed hard. This time Jasper knew he whimpered because pre-cum began leaking from his cock.

Sol’s hand moved from Jasper's mouth to the back of the boy's head and fisted in his hair. With a jerk, he pulled Jas’s head back and captured his mouth in a soul-crushing kiss. Jasper opened immediately allowing their tongues to dance together, teasing and exploring each other.

Sol loved the taste of his boy’s mouth. There was a distinct taste of mint and something sweet that he couldn't quite place, but there was also a deeper primal taste that excited him. Sol felt his boy moan and it when straight to his already straining cock. His leathers never felt so unbearably tight, and this boy’s mouth was only making it worse. He couldn’t remember the last time a submission turned him on this much. 

Alec broke the kiss, giving them both a chance to breathe. He knew he was going to have to feel that sinful mouth somewhere else before they got started, or there would be no way he would make it to the end.  
“Stand and strip, Boy.” Sol ordered against Jasper’s lips.

Without hesitation, Jas stood and slipped off his shoes and socks. Master Sol relaxed in front of his boy, resting his arms on the back of the sofa. When Jasper reached for the buttons of his jeans Sol held up one hand. There was a lovely bulge pressing against Jasper’s jeans that Sol was sure Jasper was eager to release. 

“Shirt first.” It didn’t matter, but Sol wanted to see if he was right about his boy’s body being covered in freckles. “And go slowly. I want to enjoy this.”

Jasper started to bite his lip but stopped himself, “Yes, Master.”

“From now on no more words unless I ask you something directly, understood Boy?” Sol tagged the question onto the end to let his boy know he could respond.

“Yes, Master,” Jasper nodded quickly then reached for the tail of his shirt. 

He pulled it off slowly just as his master wanted. Jasper jumped when he felt the heat of Master Sol’s hand slide over his stomach which was quickly followed by the Master’s lips. Jas froze in place with a gasp as Master Sol’s teeth bit into the sensitive skin just above Jasper’s navel. Sol had Jasper arching as he dipping his tongue into Jasper’s bellybutton. 

“You have beautiful skin, boy,” Sol bit down on Jasper’s hip bone. “I can’t wait to mark it.” Sol laid back against the sofa again enjoying the site of his boy trembling.

“Continue, boy. No one told you to stop stripping, did they?” 

“N-no, Master,” Jasper pulled the shirt off and let it fall to the floor before reaching for his pants. He hesitated for a moment. A spark of fear simmered through him. What if Master Sol didn’t like what he saw? What if he walked out and left Jas standing there?

Alec saw the concern on Jasper’s face, “Are you having second thought, Pet? Do you wish to stop?”

Jasper’s mind snapped back to reality, “No! No, sir. I just… I’m not very confident with my body. What if you don’t like it?” Jas’s eyes glassed over with tears.

Alec stood up and pulled Jasper into his arms, “Shush now, none of that. You are my beautiful boy.”

Jasper pressed his face into Alec’s neck, “Thank you, Master.”

Lifting Jas’s chin, Alec pressed a tender kiss to his boy’s lips. “I wanted you the second I saw you. So be confident about the beautiful boy that you are.” 

Jas nodded quickly without a word. 

“No more delays, Boy.” Alec’s hands slide over Jasper’s pert ass and squeezed. “Strip,” He demanded slapping one ass cheek, “Now!”

Jas gasped against Sol’s throat, “Yes… Yes, Master. I’m sorry.”

“Forgiven, this time.” Master Sol’s released Jas and took a seat once again. “Turn around and remove the rest.”

Jasper turned as ordered and took a deep breath. He had picked these jeans just for tonight. They clung to his body like a second skin showing off the curve of his ass perfectly. He kicked them to the side and stood still as his Master’s roamed over his body. 

Just as Sol had suspected, freckles dotted Jasper’s upper body like stars in the night sky. His body was smooth aside from the soft nest at the base of his cock that matched his dark blonde curls. Jasper cock wasn't as long or thick as Sol’s regardless it was lovely and curved slightly up at the tip. 

Sol stood up and twirled his finger in a circle. He wanted a better look at his boy’s ass. Jas turned as directed and lower his head. Even his back was dotted with a galaxy of freckles. 

Sol gave into temptation and ran his hand down Jasper's back down to his round ass, “You have beautiful skin, Boy, but it would look even better covered in pretty purple bruises. Would you like that? Do you want to be covered in my marks?”

“Yes, Master.” Jas swooned at the praise. 

“Good.” Sol’s finger made a slow drag over Jasper’s ass hole. “Do you want to end this with my cock in your ass?”

Jas thought his knees were going to buckle. “Please, Master. I want it more than anything.”

Sol pressed his middle finger against Jasper's opening, “You will have to earn it, Boy. I'm going to show you how to present yourself for me. Now, follow.”

Jas whimpered in disappointment when his Master’s hand fell away, but he did as he was told. 

Sol stopped at the foot of the bed and unlocked the stocks. Jasper took a step forward to get into them but was quickly stopped by a hard swat on the day of his ass.

“Who gave you permission to move?” Sol growled.

“N-no one, Master.” Jas jumped back and looked down at the floor trying to hide his shame. “I'm sorry.”

“Forgiven,” Sol's tone softened. “Rule number one; you do nothing without your Master’s permission. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Master. I'm sorry, Master,” Jasper nodded, still staring at the floor.

“Shush now, you're forgiven,” Sol repeated as he brushed a tear away from Jasper’s cheek. “Stand straight with your feet shoulder-width apart.” He waited as Jasper did as instructed. “Good, now hold your arms behind your back and keep your chin up with your eyes looking down. I want you to be proud of the beautiful Boy you are.”

Master Sol moved around Jasper, studying his posture, “Very good. Whenever I tell you to ‘present’, you will do this, understand?”

Jas nodded, “Yes, Master.” 

Sol ran his hand over Jasper’s chest from behind, enjoying the feeling of his boy’s lean muscle under his smooth skin. He rubbed his thumb over Jasper’s nipple making the boy shiver. His boy was sensitive, perfect. Master Sol pulled Jas against his chest and teased both nipples, pinching and pulling. Jasper laid his head back on Sol's shoulder and moaned as he pushed his ass against his Master’s cock.

“Beautiful, boy, I love how sensitive you are. Do you think you can open this zipper with your teeth?” Sol pressed a kiss up and down Jasper’s neck. He wanted his boy’s pouty lips around his dick. 

“Yes, Master.” Jasper spun in Sol’s arms and his master crushed Jas’s mouth with another soul-shattering kiss before guiding the boy to his knees.

Sol was surprised and more than a little aroused when Jas had the buttons open right away. It took him a moment to get the zipper, but Jasper soon caught it with his teeth. Sol didn't wear underwear to scenes so as soon as Jas had the leathers open Sol’s cock sprang free. 

Master Sol helped him to free his balls from the pants. Jas paused looking up into his Master’s eyes.

Sol realized his boy was waiting for permission. Dear God, he loved the obedience, “Go ahead, boy. Show me what you can do.” 

He half expected Jas to try to swallow him all at once. Many subs tried just to prove they could. Sol wouldn't lie, he would have loved to see it. However, Sol was longer than anyone Jasper had given head to, and Jas knew he would have to go about this differently.

He brushed his lips over Master Sol’s head, then ran his tongue down one side and back up the other. Jas stopped to nuzzle and kiss both of his master’s balls then mouthed them. 

Sol had no doubt. His boy may be inexperienced with sex, but he knew exactly what he was doing when it came to giving head. He was almost jealous of whoever taught his lovely boy how to suck cock like this.

Master Sol moaned as Jasper ran his tongue along the bottom and backed up to the head teasing the spot at the base of the crown. Then Jas traced the vein to the base again before finally taking the tip into his mouth. 

Sol threaded the fingers of one hand through Jasper's hair, retaking control, and fought the urge to thrust in and cum down the back of his boy’s throat. He held Jasper still, easing in and out, letting his heart rate slow.

Jas’s cock jumped and Sol knew his boy wanted to give over to that control as much as Sol wanted to take it. Jasper's eyes flicked up momentarily then dropped them again. 

Sol ran a thumb over his cheek. “You can look at me, boy. I want to look into your eyes while I fuck your face.”

Jasper moaned around the cock before looking up into his Master’s ice blue eyes. Their gazes stayed locked as Sol ran his other hand into Jasper's hair, holding him still, and thrusting deeper. The moan that Jasper thanked him with was enough to have Sol’s balls drawing up again.

Sol pulled Jasper back and teased his pink lips with the tip before thrusting in again. A tear slid down the boy's cheek as Sol held him down on his dick. He watched Jasper’s body struggle for air before pulling out. 

Master Sol repeated this until Jasper's cheeks were red and tear stained.

Jas didn't back down. With every thrust, he moaned louder around his Master’s cock. Sol loved the look of need on Jasper's face. His hazel eyes so dark and dilated with desire they were nearly black. 

Sol pulled out, staring into those eyes and hovered just out of reach of Jasper's lips. His boy read his intentions and relaxed his throat just before Sol drove in all the way to the back. Jasper's nose brushed the skin of Sol’s stomach. 

His legs shook as Jasper took it without flinching. Jasper hollowed his cheeks sucking hard, and that was it. White light flashed behind Sol's eyes as the orgasm shocked down his spine. 

The pleasure was so good it pulled a low growl from Sol’s throat. “Fuck, boy!” He groaned unloading down Jas’s throat. 

Sol stayed that way, letting his cock twitch and watching Jasper's body struggle for air before finally pulling out.

Jasper gasped in a breath and moaned licking his lips. He leaned forward and cleaned his Master's cock from root to tip with his tongue. 

Sol jerked him up and caught his lips in a rough kiss. Jasper moaned, opening up and returning the kiss. Sol wrapped his arms around Jasper, crushing their bodies together. He loved the taste of his cum on his boy's tongue. When Master Sol pulled away they were panting to breathe. He caught Jasper's face in one large hand. 

“You have a very talented mouth, boy. I think you’ve earned a reward. Present.”

Jasper did as ordered, not even taking a moment to wipe the drool from his chin. His dick leaked precum, and never had he been so hard from giving head before. 

Sol tucked himself back into his leathers before grabbing the roll of paper towels from the bedside table to clean Jasper’s face and chest. He picked up his toy bag and threw it on the bed.

“This way, Boy.” Sol looped a finger into Jas’s collar and led him to the side of the bed. “Face the bed.” He pressed Jasper against the high mattress with one hand on his boy’s shoulders. “Bend over and lay down. Put your hands over your head and reach for the other side.” 

Jasper stretched out over the crimson quilted covers and turned his head to the side to look over his shoulder.

“Good, now spread your legs apart.” Master Sol slid his hand between Jasper’s thighs and teased the sensitive skin there before circling his hand around his boy’s swollen cock and pulling it back. “Wider.” He fondled Jas’s balls as Sol reached for his toy bag. He took a leather cuff and wrapped it around the boy’s sack, stretching the skin before he buckled it closed. Sol took a strap of leather and fastened it around the base of Jasper’s cock. “I’m sure I don’t have to tell you not to cum, do I, Boy?”

“No, Master.” Jas dug his fingers into the quilts, enjoying the tight straps of leather biting into his dick.

Sol’s hands glided over the curve of his boy’s spine and back down to his ass. “Are you ready for your reward, Boy?”

Jasper arched and lifted his ass, “Yes, please, Master!”

“Very good.” Sol bit the base of Jas’s spine as he slapped the boy’s ass. “Now, then. Let’s begin.”


	2. Chapter 2

Jasper’s skin tingled from Master Sol’s slow caresses over his spine. Between the touches and the leather straps around his cock and balls, Jas was panting out moans as he dug his fingers into the mattress. 

Sol didn’t stop the teasing there. He would drop bites across Jasper’s ass and spine making his boy whine.

“Do you like that, Boy?”

“Oh, god, yes.” Jasper arched, lifting his ass up to meet Sol’s torturing caresses. “Thank you, Master.”

With a laugh, Sol repeatedly rubbed his thumb over Jas’s opening. Jasper jumped under the touch, and his hole clenched. He bit the quilt, fighting back the moans as Master Sol circled and pressed the tight swirl of muscle forcing it to relax.

“Let your sounds out, Boy,” Sol ordered and slapped Jasper’s right ass cheek. “I want to hear them.”

“Yes, Master.” Jasper gasped at the pain dancing over his senses.

Sol grinned slapping the left cheek. “Did I tell you, you could speak, Boy?”

Jas gasped again, “No, Master. I’m sorry, Master.”

“Forgiven,” Sol growled as he lowered his mouth to taste Jas’s sensitive hole.

Jasper’s whole body shuddered when Master Sol’s tongue pressed against his hole. He felt his master’s finger glide even easier and faster over him, and Jas’s legs began to shake. None of his past flings had ever eaten him out before. He had watched it in porn and would fantasize that was what was happening when he played with himself, but the real thing was beyond anything he could have imagined.

Master Sol’s tongue was hot and wet against Jasper’s asshole, and he could feel it easing inside him, opening him up. Everytime Sol pulled out; he would push back in deeper over and over until Jasper’s cock was a leaky faucet of precum. 

Sol looped his arms under his boy’s waist and pulled his tight against his face. He could tell Jasper was very thorough with his shower. His skin smelled clean, and his sweet ass was smooth. Sol loved that Jas’s skin was so soft and exposed. 

Once Jasper’s muscle began to loosen, Sol wet his middle finger before sliding it inside his boy’s tight ass. 

Jasper's body because taut as a rod at the sudden invasion.

“Does that hurt, Boy?” Sol asked easing his finger out.

“No, master.” He moaned and pushed back against Sol’s hand. “Please don't stop!”

Sol bit lightly down on the meat of His boy’s ass again, and slid his finger deep.“ Say please again, sweet Boy.” 

“Please,” Jas whined as he pushed back and spread his leg. 

Jasper’s senses sang with the combined movement of his Master's finger and tongue. He wiggled and arched helping Sol’s finger move deeper inside him. His hands didn't know what to do. They pulled the blankets as Jasper moved over the top of the bed. He felt an endless tide of pleasure roll up and down his spine.

Sol did his best to push both in at once and stretch Jas open a little at a time. He was looking for that sweet spot. He wanted to make his boy's beautiful body writhe at his touch. 

Jasper's body relaxed onto the mattress as it grew used to the one finger, so Sol’s slicked another and pushed it inside with the first. He finger fucked his boy's hole with long, slow strokes then scissored his fingers and punched his tongue between them. 

Jas called out to him over and over moaning his name as he begged for more. It was heaven to watch. 

Sol knew he found the spot over Jasper’s prostate when the boy arched and his whole body was covered with goosebumps. He pressed it mercilessly, added another finger, and reached down to stroke Jasper's cock.

“Master, I…” Jasper's hips bucked back swallowing Sol’s fingers. “I need to cum!”

“Not yet, Boy.” Sol spat onto Jasper's hole slicking it further. “Not until my cock is inside you.” Sol squeezed the base of his boy’s cock.

Jasper whined curling his toes, “Yes, Master.”

Sol released his boy's beautiful dick and reached for something in his bag. When Jasper heard the snap of a cap opening, he thought his master was about to take him, but instead, Sol squirted the lube inside him. 

His Master's fingers continued to fuck him, spreading the lubricant and pushing it in. Then suddenly Sol's fingers were gone. Jasper groaned in disappointment at the absence. 

Sol pressed the nozzle of the bottle against Jasper's hole and squeezed. 

Jas clenched as cool liquid gushed into him and was followed by something cold and metallic. 

Sol placed his hand on Jasper's lower back and eased the plug inside. It slid in well enough until reaching the widest part of the plug. Jasper winced and pulled away.

“Shush now, easy, sweet boy.” Sol reached around and gripped Jasper's cock again and stroked it slowly while pressing the butt plug in and out. Jas groaned and pushed back allowing Sol it ease it inside.

“How does that feel, Boy?” Sol led down and kissed the middle of Jasper's spine.

“Heavy, Master.” The boy answered pushing up into his hands, “And full.”

Master Sol laughed and bit his boy's shoulder. “Good. You will keep that in you until I'm ready to fuck you, understood?”

Jasper’s ass clenched around the butt plug, “Yes, Master.”

Sol moved off the bed and held out one hand for Jasper to take, “Are you ready for my marks?”

His boy's cock jumped in response, “Please, Master!” Jasper nodded.

Master Sol gifted Jasper with a wicked grin, “Go over to the frame and present.”

It felt a little strange to walk with the plug, but Jasper managed. Sol loved the way it filled out the boy's ass. 

“Spread your legs to either side,” Sol instructed. 

“Like this, Master?” Jasper moved his legs a little more than shoulder width apart for his master, and Sol nodded, “I’m sorry for speaking out of turn, Master.”

“It's alright,” Sol smiled as he took Jasper's right hand and lifted it to the corner of the frame. “You’re learning, and having questions is normal. Just be sure you ask permission to speak.” He wrapped the cuff around Jasper's wrist and belted it tight. “Is this tightness alright?”

“Yes, Master.” Jasper nodded.

“Good.” Sol reached for the other wrist and did the same with it. When Sol kneeled down to buckle in Jasper’s ankles, he brushed his fingers over Jas’s balls. They were beautifully red and sensitive from the stretch cuff. 

Jasper's body jerked and his vision blurred.

Sol checked the strap that circled Jas’s dick. “It's a bit loose. I'm going to tighten it.”

All the boy could do was nod.

After adjusting the cock strap, Sol raked his fingernails down the inside of Jasper's thighs down to his ankles. Master Sol nipped at Jas’s hip bone as he buckled his boy’s left ankle. He trailed kisses across Jasper's lean stomach before moving to the other ankle.  


Once his boy was secure Sol tugged at the bindings, “Are you comfortable doing this, Jasper?”

Jas jumped at the sound of his name and looked into Alec’s eyes, “I… Master?”

“I want to be sure before I pull out the floggers.” Alec reached upheld Jasper's face. “I need to know your certain. I will only give you pain if it's what you really want.”

“I-I do,” Jasper turned his face into Alec’s palm and kissed it. “It’s what I've always wanted.”

Alec leaned down and caressed Jasper's lip with his own. Jasper opened, letting Alec’s tongue dance with his. 

When Alec pulled back, his smile warmed Jasper to the core. Alec closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them again, Jasper knew it was Master Sol staring down at him.

“That’s actually what I needed to hear, Boy,” Sol slid his vest down his shoulders. 

He walked out of Jasper's line of site and over to the bed. Sol kneeled down and pulled a black rectangular folding table out from under the bed. 

This was his favorite room in the Sanctuary. Most of the professional doms or madams preferred to use the private rooms, so Madame Red wanted them comfortable, but it was nothing compared to his playroom at home.He liked everything to be in its place.

Sol set up the table before grabbing his bag and set out the toys in the order he liked. With this being his boy’s first time Sol wanted to be sure he didn't hurt Jas too much too soon. Jasper watched Master Sol in the floor to ceiling mirror on the wall in front of the frame. Some of the things his Master pulled out of the duffle bag made Jas’s fantasies look tame. 

What kind of marks would the hole flogger make? How big of a bruise would the cane leave on his skin? Would Master Sol gag him or let him scream?

As Jasper studied the table of toys Master Sol slid a satin blindfold over his eyes, “No peaking, Boy.” 

Sol laughed against Jasper's neck as his boy panted from the loss of sight. Master Sol kissed and nuzzled the soft, freckled skin of Jas’s shoulder then bit it. Unlike the light nips before, the bite was hard and claiming. Jasper cried out as he felt his skin bruising. He did his best to arch back and find Master Sol’s body. 

Sol released the tender skin then kissed it. “You taste so damn good, boy.” 

Sol turned to the table and picked up a flogger with a dozen or so suede straps that made more noise than pain, “Do I have to remind you not to cum, boy?”

“N-no, Master.” Jasper swayed in the bindings.

“Good boy.” Sol flicked the flogger over his boy's shoulder leaving it there to hang. He reached around, clasped his boy's pretty cock, and stroked it a few times. 

Jasper's breathing was ragged when his master threaded his hand in Jas’s hair and pulled his head back. Master Sol squeezed Jas’s dick then slapped it pulling a scream from his beautiful boy's mouth. 

Sol loved how well his boy responded to cock torture. He teased the head a bit before clapping it again. Stepping away, Sol admired his boy for a moment. He reached out and ran a hand down Jasper's back, over the pretty line his spine and ass made then back up again. Jas moaned softly, so Sol did it again, just enjoying the feeling of his boy's skin. 

“You have the most beautiful body, Boy.” Sol led in and nipped Jasper's ear. “If I were more of a sadist I would work this body into subspace, fuck you until you can't walk, and deny you orgasm completely.”

Jasper whimpered, and Sol had a feeling his boy wouldn't mind that. Interesting, if they play again, Sol was going to spend the entire time teaching him cock and ball torture as well as orgasm control and denial. The thought of edging this boy until he begged for release was… scintillating.

“What are your safe words, boy?” Sol asked taking the flogger from Jasper's shoulder. 

“Red, yellow, and green, Master.” Jas’s body tensed slightly. 

Sol lightly raked the flogger over the swell of his boy's ass, “If you like the pain from this flogger say green, if not say yellow. I want you to promise me you will use them. Promise me, Jasper!”

Jas instinctively tried to look over his shoulder, though the blindfold prevented him from seeing. “I promise.”

“Good boy.” Sol stepped away swiping the flogger into the empty air to warm up. 

He waited until the tension in Jasper's body ease before lining up and bring the flogger down hard on his boy's lovely ass. 

Jasper gasped as sweet strings sang over his skin. “G-green, Master!” The straps spread the strike over the left of his backside and his lower back. 

Sol exhaled and let loose a volley of strikes too fast for Jas to recover from. He tried to alternate the blows up and down Jasper's back and ass. As his boy’s groans grew louder, Sol hit harder. 

Jas’s skin was spotted lovely pattern of pink stripes after the eighth hit, and he swayed in his bindings. Sol clipped the flogger onto his belt before picking up a rectangular paddle. He wanted to build his boy up to a harder pain carefully.

Sol gripped the paddle enjoying the weight of it in his hand. The first swat from the paddle hit the fat of Jasper's ass. 

“Haaa…” Jasper made the most beautiful sound. He panted out moans and tried to take in air. He lifted his bottom as much as he could with his legs bound. 

“Does that mean green, boy?” Sol tapped the opposite cheek. 

Jasper swallowed unable to form words. He nodded and bit his lip.

“I saw that boy.” Master Sol clicked his tongue. “Now you are going to get it.”

Sol spanked Jas. Hard. He had wanted to keep the pain even, but it looked like Jasper's left cheek was going to be a bit sorer than his right for now. 

Jasper's body rippled with glorious pain. If it wasn't for the leather strap around his dick and balls, he would have sprayed the mirror. 

He’d lost count of how many hits his master gave him with the paddle. His head was getting dizzy, and he felt like he was melting. The last time he felt this heavy was when he got drunk on Kea’s birthday. The hits didn't hurt anymore. Each one just sent a shock wave to the pool over pleasure in his stomach.

Sol wiped his forehead. It had been a long time since he had worked this hard, but, God, did he love it. Jasper was every bit a masochist Sol had hoped he would be. With every swat, the boy would push his ass back into the hit and his leg would shake, acclimating the pain.

Sol reached down and ran his hand over Jasper’s hot, red ass. The boy's breathing changed from short and ragged to deep and slow. Could he really be flying already?

Master Sol walked around the frame and raked his fingernail up Jasper’s stomach. The boy's cock was hard and leaking precum. Sol couldn't help but slap it again as he took Jasper's open mouth. He swallowed his boy's cries and pulled off the blindfold. 

It took Jasper a moment to adjust to the light. Sol lifted the boy's chin. His eyes were dreamy and dark. 

“You want more, boy?” Sol dipped his tongue into Jasper's mouth again. 

“Please...” Jas reached for Sol. Jasper wanted to touch, to taste more. 

“Master, please don't stop.”

Sol squeezed his own cock through the leather of his pants. They were becoming uncomfortably tight. This boy was something else. He wasn't flying just yet, but he was starting down that road to the edge. 

Sol walked back over to the table and took two items: a small foam ball with an attached bell and a bright red ball gag.

“Open your mouth, boy.” He ordered as he moved around the frame then slid the gag in Jasper's eager mouth. “Hold this,” Sol placed the foam ball in Jas’s hand. “Drop it if you need to stop.”

Master Sol walked to the back side of the frame and buckled the gag in place. He turned to the table and picked up his favorite riding crop. “Let’s see if we can push you over that edge, sweet boy.”

Sol lightly tapped the crop against Jasper's ass before pulling back and hitting the same spot hard. Jas, wide-eyed, cried out and jumped in his binding. He struggled for a moment his face reddening, and Sol let him estimate the hit. When Jasper breathed out a moan, Sol gave his boy another swat just below the last, pulling another muffled shout and jump from him.

Jasper panted hard, and Sol rubbed both cheeks working the pain deeper into Jas’s muscles and easing it a bit. Master Sol began tapping the inside of Jasper's thighs. That were spread at a lovely angle and gave Sol access to his boy's inner thighs, cock, and sack. Sol fondled Jas’s balls with one hand while he kept up the lightest of taps with the crop. 

When Jas melted again, Sol lifted the crop and gave the boy a much harder hit right on the sensitive skin Sol had been teasing. Jasper grunted and his legs twitched, but he held tight to the foam ball. Sol left a series of these harder hits along Jasper's left leg and his right. 

Reaching around, Sol stroked Jas’s cock a few times to make sure it was as hard as possible then snapped his balls with the crop. This brought a louder moan from Jasper, and in response, Sol smacked him harder. Jas jumped but pushed back into the hits.

went after Jasper’s balls, increasing the intensity of each hit until he was jumping in response. Sol tossed the crop aside and unclipped the flogger from his belt. He ran his hand over Jasper's warm back and ass before he raised the flogger and brought it down on the boy's back. 

Sol let himself fall into a steady rhythm. He moved around hitting at different angles to leave a masterpiece of marks across Jasper's freckled back. Sol spent time focusing on his boy's sore ass and legs but kept an eagle eye on Jasper's face in the mirror. He hoped he would be able to see Jasper fly if he did.

By this point, Sol’s cock was so hard he wasn't sure how much longer he could go. He wanted Jasper to fly, badly, but Sol also had his own limits. He didn't want to risk actually harming Jasper. 

Jas was moaning almost constantly now and shifting in his bindings. Sol ran a hand over the pretty marks on the boy's back. Jasper's suddenly became a bit louder, and when Sol looked in the mirror Jas looked a little fuzzier. Oh, he was so close. 

Sol threw the flogger on the table and picked up his favorite cane. He swung it once to get a feel for it then lined it up to the crease between Jasper's ass and his legs. When it came down Sol held it there a brief second then let go, savoring the line made on his boy's skin. Jasper moaned loudly and Sol added another stripe above the last. 

Sol loved how his boy writhed as much as he could in his bindings. Encouraged, Sol picked up the pace, hit hard, and left an impressive series of stripes over Jasper's ass and thighs. Each hit pulled the loudest moan from Jas’s beautiful mouth.

Then Sol saw it. Jasper's face took on an almost dreamy quality, and he knew Jas was flying. He gave his boy two more hits before tossing the cane aside. 

Sol reached into his duffle bag and pulled out condoms and the lube. He tore one open and reached around to slide it onto Jasper's dick. Then Sol unzipped his leathers and freed himself, and slid on his own condom. 

Taking the bottle of lube Sol slicked himself then lined up with Jasper’s hole. He tugged lightly at the chrome plug. Jas moaned and pushed back trying to hold on. 

“Now, now, boy. Let it go,” Sol laughed nipping at the back of Jasper's neck, “Unless you don't want your Master to fuck you.”

Jas instantly relaxed allowing Sol to remove the plug. Sol drizzled lube over his boy's crack and massaged the circle of muscle before slowly pressing the head of his dick against it. 

Sol took a breath and kept up the steady pressure. Jasper winced, even relaxed and stretched he was so tight. 

“Breathe, boy.” Sol murmured into his boy's hair as he felt Jasper pushing back against him, finally accepting his Master's cock.

The head popped in and Sol was able to breathe little easier. He took to filling his boy. Sol wanted Jas to feel every inch pushing inside him. 

For a moment Sol wondered how it would feel to have nothing but their skin touching. A border between his cock and Jasper's ass. What would it be like to leave his cum inside of his boy, and claim Jasper from the inside out? 

His boy, and no one else's. That thought made him dizzy. He had never had so much natural chemistry for anyone he played with, and the thought scared him more than a little. 

Sol's mind returned to the scene when he bottomed out, his balls resting against the soft swell of Jasper's ass.

“You feel so fucking good, boy.” Sol groaned and Jasper's muscles squeezed him in response. “You like that, boy? Like having your master’s cock filling you up?” 

Jas whimpered and answered with a nod. Sol pulled almost all the way out before thrusting back in hard, earning a loaded groan from his boy's gagged mouth. 

“I'm gonna pound this ass, boy,” Sol bit down onto Jasper's shoulder, “and fuck you until you can't see.” Then he followed through on that promise. 

He eased out and thrust in a few more times, drowning in the pleasure. Jasper’s ass gripped Sol’s cock as he did, and Sol knew he couldn't maintain that pace. His cock was too hard and he was too far gone.

Sol looped an arm around Jasper's chest, pulling his boy against him, as Sol began to thrust steadily. Fast pace be damned, he was lost to everything except this beautiful boy in front of him. All Sol could see was Jasper's red face in the mirror: hazy eyes, tear stained cheek, and gorgeous mouth stretched around the ball gag.

Jasper's sounds turned to almost pathetic whines. 

Sol pulled the gag free from Jas’s mouth, “What do you want, boy?” 

“Need to cum, Master,” he moaned. “Please!”

“Mmm, not yet boy.” Sol shifted as his thrusts caused Jas to shout and Sol knew he had found his boy's prostate.

He slid his hand down Jasper's chest. Sol wrapped his hand around Jas’s cock and stroked it until Jas whined deep in his throat.

“You ready, boy?” Sol asked near the end of his own control. His balls were drawing up, the tingle heralding his orgasm was already started at the base of his spine.

“Yes, Master,” Jasper groaned. “Please, Master, please! Let me cum!” Jas was so far gone.

Sol struggled to hold on the last vestiges of his control so he could enjoy his boy's orgasm. 

“Cum, boy!”

Jasper shouted much louder than he probably should have, but Sol couldn't care less. Jas’s body shook in the bindings, and his ass clenched down on Sol’s cock. Jasper’s dick jumped and spurted filling the condom. His boy was so gorgeous in orgasm.  


Sol held on as long as he could, determined to enjoy these last moments of him, but when Jasper's ass clenched one more time it was over. 

Sol greeted his teeth hard as he crashed over the edge. The orgasm hit him like nothing he had felt in years, maybe ever. His climax hit so hard his vision faded briefly, and his balls ached as he emptied white heat into his boy, pleasure exploding out and snaking over his spine. 

When it was over Sol clung to his boy, both unable to move for moment. He kissed Jasper's back a few times as they struggled to breathe. Jas, however, was still moaning and it was enough to get Sol moving.

He knew he needed to take care of Jasper. He eased out and quickly disposed of those condoms before unbuckling Jasper’s feet. Sol's moved Jasper's legs together and made sure he was standing before reaching for the bindings around Jas’s wrists. 

Alec lifted Jasper into his arms and carried him over to the sofa. He sat down with Jasper in his lap then pulled the black microfiber blanket draped over the back of the sofa to cover them both. Jasper turned and rested his head against Alec's chest.

Alec stared down at the lovely young man in his arms. He brushed a curl away from Jas’s forehead before pressing a kiss there. Jasper's face looked for peaceful. 

Alec kissed and caressed as gently as he could. He trailed his fingers down Jasper's cheek, neck, and arms then back up. He wanted to give this boy every comfort. If they were in his own playroom he would have carried Jasper to the large bathroom and bathed him head to toe. 

The image of his boy's body soaking wet covered in Sol's marks was enough to send waves of heat to his dick. He willed his cock to cool and turned his attention back to his boy. 

He peppered kisses over Jasper's forehead and temple as he whispered his praises, “Vous l'avez fait si joliment, Jasper. Je suis tellement content, tellement fier de vous.” Alec didn't know if Jasper would understand, but other Subs seemed to enjoy when he spoke French to them.

Jasper stirred slightly and pressed his face into Alec’s neck. 

Alec carefully began removing the cock and ball rings then set them aside. He unbuckled the ballgag and added it to the pile. He reached over to the side table and picked up one of the complimentary bottles of water. 

He didn't know how long they sat there together, but an annoying buzz pulled Alec’s focus away momentarily. His phone was on the side table. If it had been anyone else calling him he would have ignored it, but it was Red.

So Alec picked it up and pressed answer, “Yes?”

“You seemed to had had a good time,” She had a lovely lilt to her voice.

“Why am I not surprised that you watched?” Alec laughed quietly trying his best not to disturb Jasper. 

“Of course, I watched!” Red’s heartwarming laugh rang through the speaker, “I mean a submissive that beautiful, I couldn't take my eyes off him. Why did he have to be gay? Why couldn't he be bi? Then we both could have trained him!”

Alec chuckled, “Is that all you wanted to say, Miranda? If so I need to get back to his care.”

“No, I called to ask if I could unlock the door?” There was a tap at the door. “His friend is asking about him.”

“He hasn't come down yet.” Alec protested. “I don't know to disturb that. I don't want him to experience a harsh Sub-Drop after his first scene.”

“Understood.” He could tell by her voice that she was smiling. “I'll explain to his friend, and we will be back when he comes to.” 

Before she hung up Miranda added, “I'm glad you were his first, Alec. I know how good you are to your subs, and who knows, maybe this boy will be good for you too.”

“I don't keep permanent Subs, Miranda.” He snapped. “You of all people know that.”

“I know,” Her voice softened, “but I really think this one is different. He’s nothing like Tristan. Surely you can see that.”

“I- I don't want to talk about this anymore,” Alec's voice lowered to a whisper. “Now, let me take care of my Sub in peace, please.”

“Alright, I'll stop nagging you... For now.” The mischief returned to her voice just before she hung up. 

Alec didn't want to think about the past now. He wanted all of his care and focus on Jasper and the now. Alec was sure Jas would make some lucky Dom a wonderful Sub and companion one day, but it wasn't going to be him. He would train Jas and then let him go. 

Jasper snuggled against Alec's chest again, and Alec leaned down and kissed him again. He filed away all those negative thoughts and just enjoyed the feel of his boy in his arms. 

Jas came back to himself, slowly with sound filtering in first. He was confused at first because when he heard Master Sol's voice he wasn't speaking English but French. That couldn't be right, maybe he was just flying so high that that is what his brain was thinking in.

“J'aime combien vous êtes doux, doux garçon,” Alec coed against Jasper's temple. “Et l'odeur de votre peau.” 

Regardless, Jasper realized how warm the praise made him feel. He wondered if it was normal to feel so safe like this after a scene. All he wanted was to stay right here, curled up into a ball until he melted into Alec’s chest. 

The touches registered next. Jas could feel the gentle brush of Sol's fingers down Jasper's arm. Jasper felt kisses against forehead, cheeks, and nose. His sore ass pressed resting hard thighs, a blanket over him, and his stretch and well-used hole were all reminders of the scene. 

His first scene. His first wonderfully mind blowing scene with Master Sol. The same Master whose hands and lips were on Jasper's body. 

He took a deep breath before opening his eyes and finally added vision to his senses. Master Sol was smiling that amazing smile down at him. 

“Welcome back, sweet Boy.”

Jasper's own smile spread across his face, “Thank you, Master.” He could tell it was Alec now and not Master Sol, but he didn't know which title he should use.

Just reached up, touching his neck, to see if the collar was still there. He was being silly and he knew that, but he wasn't quite ready to let go just yet. 

“I haven't taken it off yet, boy, not until you are ready.” Sol smiled and ran his hand over Jasper’s arm. “As long as we are in this room you are my boy, and I still have some caring for you to do.”

Jasper silently wished they would never leave the room. 

Jas throat was sore from the face fucking and shouting, but before he could ask for anything Alec handed him a bottle of water. He drank slowly knowing better than to rush.

“How do you feel, Jasper?” Alec asked, kissing Jas’s temple. 

Jasper blushed, “Amazing, Master. Sore in all the right ways.” He smiled shyly up at Sol but not meeting his gaze. 

“That makes two of us,” Alec murmured and kissed Jas’s cheek. “Well, I'm not sore,” He smirked and Jasper chuckled.

“I'm glad I am,” Jasper's blush grew redder. “I'll be able to feel this for at least a few days.” 

“Good,” Alec lifted Jas’s chin and brushed their lips together, “I hope you will think of me when you sit.”

When Alec pulled away Jas sucked in a breath, “I'm sure I will, Master.” 

Alec gifted Jas with that bright smile, and Jasper bit his lip to fight the urge to lean up for another kiss. 

“You are biting your lip again,” Alec chuckled tugging Jasper's lip free before stealing a kiss. 

“I'm sorry, Master, you're just way too pretty with that smile,” Jasper tried to explain.

“I'm pretty?” Alec raised an eyebrow.

“I,” Jas’s face heated horribly, “I'm sorry, Master. I didn't mean it like that it's just…”

Alec cut him off with a kiss. Long, slow, and so passionate Jasper felt like he was going to melt all over again. Jasper had to fight back the blood rushing to his dick. This night was so perfect he didn't want to spoil it by needing to jack off later.

When Alec pulled away Jas’s breathing was ragged. He didn't know what to say, and Jasper was so worried he would say something stupid so he stayed silent. Jasper took another sip of water then laid his head against Alec’s chest, and brushed his fingers through the light dusting of curls. 

Alec seemed fine with they silence. He held Jasper for a long time just enjoying holding him close. They both jumped when the theme song ‘Hawaii 5-0’ began playing from Jasper's jean pocket.

“It's that that song from that old show?” Alec's chest rumbled with laughter.

“It's Kea,” Jas laughed as well, “and That's the theme from the reboot. We both love that show and he’s Hawaiian so…”

“Ah,” Alec nodded. “Do you want to answer it?”

Jasper burrowed back against Alec’s chest, “Not really.”

“Good,” Alec gently squeezed Jasper's to him then whispered, “Do you want to see your back? It's so beautiful!”

Jasper's gaze shot up, “Yes, please.”

On shaky legs, Jas stood the sore skin of his legs, back, and ass stretching. Alec took his hand to steady him and led Jasper over to the floor to ceiling mirror. Jasper turned his back to the mirror then looked over his shoulder. The site took his breath away. 

Despite Jasper's shaky emotions, a grin stretched across his face. Welts from the cane spread from just above the top of his knees all the way up to his very red ass. The paddle had formed distinct impressions under those. There were even a few bruises starting to form already. The insides of his thighs have red marks from the craft, and his back was a stunning crisscross of lines from the flogger.

It was… gorgeous!

“Oh,” Jasper whispered in awe.

Alec stepped forward, wrapped his arms around Jasper's waist, and held him while Jasper admired his back. “I like seeing my marks on you.”

Alec ghosted a hand over Jasper's back then cupped his ass, squeezed it gently. It made Jasper moan and rock against his Master's body.

Jas circled his arms around Alec and burrowed his face in Alec’s neck. Jasper took a deep breath of Alec’s scent. He smelled like sweat, something foresty, and male. 

“Like what you smell, boy?” Alec asked in a low purr.

Jasper pulled in close and answered against Alec's throat, “Yes, Master.”

Alec buried his nose in Jasper's hair and inhaled sending a shiver down his spine. Jas wanted to ask if Master Sol liked what he smelled, but now that his head was clearing he was afraid to know. Jas knew this was all they had, and he didn't want to ruin it by getting too attached. 

Jas didn't even know if Master Sol would even want to play with him again. He thought they had had perfect chemistry, but he didn't know if that was just because it was his first time or not. His heart pounded at the thought of walking away from this man and never seeing him again. 

Perhaps Master Sol would continue to train him. That would give them a few more play sessions together, and that was better than nothing.

He tried to push the worries away. At least Jasper had a few more minutes with his master, and he wanted to take everything he could. He laid his head against Master Sol's chest favoring the light fur under his face and the strength holding him tight. He took another deep breath. Jas wanted to burn that scent into his brain. 

Jasper turned his head and dropped a kiss on Alec's chest near the harness. Jas ran his fingers through his Master's chest hair loving how soft it felt. 

“Are you feeling better, Jasper?” Alec kissed Jas’s forehead before lifting Jasper's chin to look up at him. 

Jasper tried not to tell the disappointment show. If he was fine then they would have to part. Jasper would have to get dressed and go back to his dorm alone. 

But he knew he couldn't stay here forever. Kea had already called him. No doubt because he was freaking out about whether Jas was okay or not. 

“Yes, Master,” Jasper nodded. 

Physically he felt great, and he was sure that's what Master Sol meant. 

“Are you ready to get dressed?” Alec took a step back his expression guarded. He didn't want Jasper to dress. That perfect body was made to be naked always, but the thought of other Doms, other men, ogling his boy had Alec grinding his teeth. 

‘Stop it, Alec!’ He kicked himself mentally. ‘He’s not yours. You are training him and that it all!’

Alec focused on Jasper again, “I will help you if I can.” He jerked his head towards Jasper's black, skinny jeans, “But I'm going to warn you, those are going to irritate the hell out of you.”

Jasper smiled, “I know. I brought looser clothes for if I did manage to play tonight.”

“Smart,” Alec smiled. “Does your friend have them?”

Jasper nodded, “They are in the car, but Kea can grab them for me.”

Alec guided Jasper back to the sofa before picking up the pile of clothes on the floor. Jasper pulled his phone from his pocket. Other than the missed call there were a few texts from Kea and Amber. 

Both wanted to know if he was finished and okay. Amberley asked if he had a good time. She had sent him a picture of her in her kitten ears, and her scratched back to a mirror showing her pink behind. 

The phone was titled, “I sure as hell did!”

Jasper opened the texts from Kea and replied, “We are done, and I'm perfect! Can you bring me the sweats.”

The reply was a knock at the room door, and Kea calling out, “I have them.”

Alec walked to the door and waited for Jasper to cover himself with the blanket before opening it. 

Alec reached out and took the sweatpants from Kea's hands, “I’ll help him get dressed.” He didn't wait for Kea to reply before closing the door in his face. 

On the other side they heard Kea grunt, “Asshole,” and Alec and Jasper fought back their smiles.

“He seems very protective of you,” Alec said as he moved over to Jasper. “Are you sure he's not gay?”

“Oh I'm positive. We have been living together for almost two years,” Jasper nodded. 

Alec didn't seem to be convinced, “Bi maybe?”

“I doubt it.” Jas huffed a laugh, “Kea is very straight.”

“Perhaps,” Alec kneeled down and began to slide the waistband of the sweats over Jasper's feet and calves. He looked up into Jas’s wide eyes as he pushed up the sweats to those smooth thighs. 

Jasper winced when the scratchy material brushed the back of his legs. He lifted his hips and ass so Alec could slide between his thighs, pressed the heat of his body against Jasper's, and pushed the pants all the away up to Jas’s waist. 

Alec took the draw strings and jerked the tight making Jasper jump before he tied them, “These are quite large on you. I wouldn't want the to fall off.”

“T-they are Kea's,” Jasper fought the urge to bite his lip. “I knew I wouldn't want to wear anything too tight.” 

Jas never thought he could be so turned on by someone putting his clothes back on. 

“Well, that is very good thinking,” Alec slid his large hands back down Jasper's thighs. Alec leaned up rubbed his groin over Jasper's. His lips hooved over Jas’s and Jasper felt his mouth begin to water.

Alec felt the rudder writing on the leg of the sweats and he looked down to read it, “UCLA? Your friend goes there?” 

Before Jas could answer Hawaii 5-0 started playing again on his phone. “Damn it, Kea,” Jas cursed under his breath. 

Alec laughed and kissed Jasper's forehead before he stood up and walked to the door. He opened it to, not surprisingly, find Kea standing there. 

“Jasper is fine,” Alec gripped the doorknob as informed the Hawaiian. “He’s getting dressed.

“Dare even think about closing it in my face again,” Kea pushed the door open and stepped inside. 

Jasper took a sip from his water bottle, “Really, Kea? I’m fine. Actually, better than fine.” He slipped his t-shirt on slowly. He wished he had thought to bring one of Kea's larger shirts as well.

“I see that,” Kea sat down next to him on the sofa, “but is it wrong to want to get revenge on the guy that slammed the door in my face? Amber told me to tell you she is going home with her guy tonight.”

“Oh, okay,” Jas’s eyes shot over at Master Sol. If only they could have that kind of relationship one day too. 

Alec walked over to the table and began cleaning up after their scene. He had to do something, to distract himself from the fact that his boy was now being cared for by a handsome, young Hawaiian. In his mind, he knew that Kea was just Jasper's best friend, but seeing them together made the alpha male inside them roar.

“So is everything over?” Kea helped Jas stand up to put on his shoes. 

“I?” Jasper looked over at Master Sol, “I don't know?”

Alec walked over to his boy, “Are you feeling completely comfortable?”

Jas nodded, “Just sore and tired.”

“Then you should rest,” Alec brushed a curl away from Jasper's forehead. “Take this.” He handed Jasper a black business card with silver lettering that read Master Soleil and a phone number. “If you feel you need me for any reason, call. I'll take care of you.”

“Thank you,” Jasper held the card as if it were made of gold. “Does this mean you will continue to train me?”

“I'll consider it,” Alec turned back to the table. “I do hope to see you here again. If so I'm sure we can play again.”

Relief flooded his body, “Great, I had a wonderful time.” Jasper's grin lit up his face. 

Alec turned back to his boy for the last time. He cupped Jasper's face and claimed his mouth. Jasper's hands wrapped around the harness and he pulled deepening the kiss. 

To hell with the hot Hawaiian, Sol wrapped his arms around Jasper, gripped his ass, and pulled their bodies together. 

When they pulled back for air, Sol's mouth found Jasper's ear, “As did I, boy.” He muttered, “Next time, we won't be interrupted.”

Jas shivered, “Yes, Master.”

Alec smiled and kissed Jasper's forehead, “Until next time, Jasper.” His hands slid down the back of Jasper's head to the boy's neck and he unbuckled the collar.

Jasper bit his lip and nodded, “Next time? So you will train me again?”

Alec laughed and held up one finger, “I will have to if you are going to break that habit. That’s one lip bite. I expect you to keep count.”

Jasper smiled again, “I will.”

Alec winked and waved goodbye before turning back to his toys.

Kea picked up Jasper's jeans and handed them to him, “Now are you ready, Jazzy?”

“Yeah,” Jas whispered and followed Kea out the door. The whole scene played through his head as they made their way back to the lobby, and Jasper kicked himself for biting his lip two more times. 

Before they left Madame Red gave Jasper his one-month membership card. 

“I suspect I will see you again soon, Pet,” Red smiled up at him from her desk. 

“Yes, ma’am,” Jasper took the card and placed it in his wallet along with Master Sol's card. 

“Good, just be sure to give yourself time to heal.” She stood up, moved around the desk, and gave Jasper a careful hug, “No Dom is worth permanent damage.”

Jasper let out a little wince and she let him go, “Yes, ma’am.”

It didn't take them too long to get back to the dorm. Kea wanted to stop at In and Out, but Jasper was just too tired. 

As soon as he was back to his room Jas fell face first on his bed. He knew he should shower, but he didn't want to wash the night away just yet. Jas could still smell Master Sol's scent on his skin.

Tomorrow he would take it easy and give his body a chance to heal. Maybe if Amber wasn't busy they could go to the sex shop, and he could finally get himself something to wear the next time he went to The Sanctuary. 

Jas just hoped he was healed enough to go back before classes started again. 

He rolled over onto his back and a chorus of pain echoed through his body again. It turned him on so much. Jasper just wished he had the energy to do something about it, but his body was completely exhausted. 

Jas closed his eyes, and it didn't take long for sleep to take him. He didn't mind. He was looking forward to his dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, Thank you for all your love, support, and kind words so far. Okay, so here is chapter 3, and be prepared to use Google Translate in this chapter. I hope you all enjoy, and here you go! Happy Reading!

It was going to be a long week. Jasper could feel it, and today was only Tuesday. He was surprised he made it through yesterday in one piece. Five classes alone took their toll in one semester, and he had just taken them in one day. Luckily today he only had two then he could rest. Maybe Kea was right about working too hard. Jasper had never been so exhausted.

Today's classes were the ones he had been looking forward to Marine Zoology 2 and Advanced French. 

Jasper was thrilled when he professor from last semester emailed him about the opening in the class, and how he hoped to see Jasper there. It turns out the class was full, but Jasper’s advisor and the professor talked and opened the spot for him. 

The French class sounded very promising. The professor that would be teaching the class was actually from France. Jasper looked him up like he did all of his teachers ‘Rate my Professor,’ and he couldn't believe all the reviews. 

Professor Alexandre Renard received his Bachelors in the Science of Language at École Normale Superieure. Then he moved to the United States to get his Masters at the University of California - Los Angeles. Prof. Renard taught Latin at the Université de Paris and Berkeley before returning to UCLA.

Jasper was positively giddy as he waited outside Prof. Renard’s class. He couldn't believe how many students were waiting to go in. Most people he had seen signed up for French because the thought it was sexy, The language of love, But a class of thirty at the beginning of the semester would be fifteen by midterms. 

A voice to Jasper's left made him jump, “Jassy?”

He turned to face the voice and smiled brightly.

The young place his hands over his heart as if he had been shot, “Jesus, Jas, you know you can kill with that smile?”

“Hey, Mason,” Jasper rolled his eyes. “Where are you headed?”

“French with Renard, you?” Mason Lightly looked down at his schedule as he brushed his long fingers through his surfer boy, blonde hair. 

“Same,” Jas nodded at the classroom door.

“No, shit?!” Mason bounced on the balls of his feet. “Awesome! Mas and Jas together gain. You want to sit together.”

“Sure,” Jas laughed as Mason did a little happy dance in the halfway. “You’re such a dork.”

“Meanie,” Mason leaned against the wall next to Jasper. “So what are you doing after class? Do you have any other classes?”

“No this is my last one for the day,” Jasper shook his head then looked down at his watch. 

“Awesome! Wanna go get something to eat?” Mason reached out and took Jasper's hand. “My treat,” Mason winked as he laced his fingers with Jasper's.

Jas was shocked at how forward Mason was being. The last time they had had class together, they had become friends, but Mason had a girlfriend. Why was he holding Jasper's hand? 

“What are you doing, Mace?” Jas stared down at they joined hands. 

“I thought that was kinda obvious,” Mason took a step towards Jasper. 

Jasper shrunk back slightly, “But I thought…”

“Oh, my God!” A girl close to them gasped. 

Jasper pulled his hand and took a step away from Mason. He could be sure if the two of them were the reason for to gasp or not.

The girl and her two friends gathered around her phone, “Kate just texted me!”

“She is taking this class?” One of the other girls asked. 

“Yeah,” the girl with the phone nodded. “I asked her if the new teacher was a boring old guy or a French hottie, and she sent me this.”

Phone girl pulled up a picture that Jasper couldn’t see.

They all gasped as they stared down at the picture, “He’s gorgeous!” 

“That is so unfair! Teachers aren't supposed to be that hot!” One of them groaned.

“Well I know where I'm sitting,” one said in a cocky tone as she tugged her tank top lower showing off her impressive cleavage, “right in front of his desk.”

Phone girl scoffed, “You’re such a skank. I'm sure being a cultured Frenchman he likes ladies with a little more class.”

The girls started arguing amongst themselves and Mason turned back to face Jasper, “Won't it be hilarious if he's gay?”

Jasper blushed, “Yeah, then it won't matter how big her boobs are.”

The commotion in the classroom caught their attention. The girls stopped their bickering, many of the students sitting on benches in the hall stood up, and a line began to form.

When the door opened groups of students poured out into the hall. One girl not much shorter than Jasper and black pixie cut hair hurried out. She looked around the hall until she saw her friends and sprinted over to them. Jasper guessed she must have been Kate.

“You are going to die when you see him,” Kate pulled her backpack on her shoulders. “He’s a good teacher. Little strict and somewhat demanding, but he seems like he is fair. And well, just gorgeous!”

“Is he wearing a wedding ring?” Phone girl asked.

“What does that matter?” Boob Chick scoffed. 

Phone girl rolled her eyes, “Of course it wouldn't matter to you, but I don't like being the other woman.”

Kate shrugged, “What if he's not into women?”

Boob Chick grinned and clicked her tongue, “A man like that, demanding, I'm sure he is.”

“Well, whether he is or not,” Kate beamed, “I think it's hot, and I'm inspired.”

Once the last of the class had finished filling out Jasper, and the new students began to take their seats. Mason led Jasper up the into the middle of the classrooms inclining desks. They sat in the in the center of the row. 

“Same seats as last year,” Mason sat down pulling Jasper his the seat next to him.

Jas laughed as he pulled the desk table across his lap, “Hopefully, you will pay more attention than last year.”

“How can I pay attention when I'm sitting next to you?” Mason’s knee brushed against Jasper's. 

“B-because, I'm not going to tutor you like last year,” Jas opened his messenger bag and pulled out his textbook, notebook, and a pen. “I'm sure that will make your girlfriend happy that you're not spending so much time with me, again.”

Mason hesitated for a moment, “Jassy, I,” he retook Jasper's hand. “I'm not dating anyone anymore.”

“I'm sorry.”

“Don't be,” Mason bit his lip before continuing. “Look, Jasper, I broke with her because I've started to realize something. I wish I had got your number last year. After the class had ended and the class page was closed there was no way for me to message you. But I wanna get to know you better.” 

“Mason, there are things about me you don’t want to know,” Jasper stared down at his shoes.

“At least have dinner with me,” Mason squeezed Jas’s hand. “I just… there’s something about you.”

“But you're straight,” Jasper protested.

“Maybe, but maybe not,” Mason winked. 

Jasper sighed, “Mason, I don't want to be your experiment.”

“You won't be!” Mason took both Jas’s hands, “Please, Jassy, after class lets go get dinner, and I'll explain.”

“Get a room, you two,” one of the guys in the row behind them teased. 

Jasper turned with an embarrassed smile, “Sorry, about this.”  
The door to the professor's office opened and close. The professor walked to the dry erase board and became writing. The class settled right away, but Jasper was still talking to the guys in the row behind to notice.

“Bonjour et bienvenue à tous en Français Avancé,” called frighteningly familiar voice behind Jasper's turned back.

Jasper froze. He knew that voice. That strong, commanding voice that melted his brain. But how? It wasn't possible. Jas knew he needed to turn. To face the front of the class. Maybe it wasn't what he thought, and the Professor just sounded a lot like Master Sol.

“Je suis le Prof. Soleil, et je suis impatient de vous enseigner tous.” The Professor wrote his name on the board in red marker before turning. 

Prof. Soleil…there’s no way. Was this some kind of joke.

Jas turned slowly bracing himself for what he might see, and there he was, Master Sol. He was looking down at an open folder on his desk, but even with his head down Jasper knew it really was him.

Jasper heart hammered and his breathing sped up. He didn't know why he was panicked, But neon warning signs were flashing in his mind. He clenched his fists only to discover Mason was still holding onto his hand.

“Jas, what's wrong?” Mason whispered.

“Now, if any of you didn't understand 80% of what I just said then you should probably leave now,” Prof. Soleil set the textbook and a binder on either side of the open folder. “Perhaps retake intermediate French again then come back to see me next semester.”  
A handful of students got up and left the classroom. Alec patiently watched them go then turned back to his desk.

“Now, in this class, you will be expected to have a good grasp of the French language already, and we are going to speak it 51% of the time,” Alec opened the binder, clicked open the rings, and pulled out the stack of syllabuses. “If you have any questions about that I will be in my office until 6:00 tonight. Feel free to come by or make an appointment on the class page.”

Sol moves toward the far left desk and drop the stack in the student's lap, and instructed then to pass the papers around. As Sol paced in front of the class, he unbuttoned his navy suit jacket and laid it on his desk. Jas meticulously watched Sol's long and strong fingers roll up those pale blue sleeves of his dress shirt exposing Sol's powerful forearms. 

Jasper missed those arms wrapped around his and holding him tight as his Master railed into him. Jas bit his lip, hard, to stop himself from moaning. 

“Jassy?” Mason asked again.

“I’m,” Jasper was so conflicted in his feels. He was panicking, but at the same time he was so aroused, “I'm all right.”

Alec watched the first row of students take and pass the class syllabus around. With a nod, he walked back to his desk. He picked up the folder and pulled out this class’s roster.

“Alright, on to business. Role call,” he grinned. “Rebecca Aarons, John Abby, Hasan Aziz.” Alec called out the names one by one, “Marie Bache, Clay Baker, Jas….” 

When Alec reached one name, he felt heat flood to his balls, but it couldn't be. He looked up and searched the crowd of students until he found him, his beautiful boy. 

For two weeks he had craved that boy under his touch, his flogger, and under his body. He stared up at Jasper’s star-studded face for what seemed like forever. A grin tugged at the cover of Alec’s month as he watched Jasper's cheeks flame. 

Alec thoroughly examined his boy. The curl of Jasper's sandy hair, that ivory skin, all those endearing freckles, he was so lovely. Then Alec noticed the young man sitting next to Jasper holding his hand tightly. 

He wasn't the Hawaiian Jasper had come to Sanctuary with. No, this one was different, and he apparently wanted Jasper. It made Alec's blood boil. 

“Jasper Beauchamp,” Alec forced himself to turn back to the role call.   
When he called Jasper's name the boy pulled his hand away from the young man's grip, which pleased Alec. However, after that Jasper jumped up and raced out of the classroom without even getting his books. It took everything Alec had not to chase after him. 

The young man that was sitting next to Jasper started to follow, but he sat back down. The whole class was confused for a bit, but Alec managed to get it back on track.

As he continued to call the names, Alec walked up the middle row and motioned from Jasper's books to be handed to him.

“Please inform Monsieur Beauchamp that I will have his things placed safely in my office,” he didn't give the handsy young man time to answer before he turned away and walked back to the front of the class.

He just had to keep on teaching, and at least this way he knew his boy would be back. 

Jasper ran to his dorm room as fast as his legs would go.  
What was he going to do? What could he do? How was this even possible?

Of all the people in the world to now be his professor it had to be him, Master Sol! Jas would have been less surprised if it was some celebrity like Johnny Depp or something. That would be nice, but at least he hadn't been beaten and fucked by Johnny Depp.

Why, Master Sol? Or as he told the class, Prof. Alexandre Soleil.

Jasper sat on his bed and held his head tightly in his hands. It was the only way that he could think of to keep if from exploring. Seeing Master Sol like that, his crisp navy suit, wrinkle free powder blue dress shirt, and black framed glass were more dangerous than leather and biker boots. 

The thought of being ordered to peel that suit off Master Sol’s body had Jas’s dick painfully hard. He had to adjust his jeans. If Jas hadn't heard the dorm room door on Kea’s side open he would have jerked himself off so hard he would be sore. 

“Whoa, I hate the first day of class.” Kea huffed. “It’s such a waste of time. All the professors do is call the attendance, hand out their syllabus, and read it.” It sounded like he threw his backpack on his bed. “Like we can't do that ourselves. I mean we did make it into college, we can read a syllabus.”

Jasper couldn't help laugh. Kea had this rant every semester. 

“Man, I'm starving. Jas, are you home?” Kea knocked on Jasper's bathroom door. 

It wasn't closed so when he tapped the door opened slightly as Kea stuck his head in, “Jassy? You okay, brah?” 

“I?” Jasper shook his head.

Like a momma bear, Kea leaped to his friend's aid, “What’s wrong?” 

Jasper shook his head again, “It insane, just unreal. I don't know what to do?”

“About what?” Kea kneeled down on the floor in front of Jasper and nudged his knees, “Jassy, talk to me.”

“I… my,” Jasper bit his lip then instantly let it go. What if he bit his lip in class in front of Mast...Prof. Soleil? Would he get in trouble? Would Prof. Soleil call him into the office after class and punish him. 

The erection he had been fighting since he had seen the professor suddenly swelled again and forced a whimper from him.

“Jasper!” Kea shook Jas’s knee. “Look at me. It's okay, whatever it is. You can drop a class or two it won't hurt you.”

“What?” Jas looked up confused. 

“I told you before you are taking to many classes,” Kea moved to sit next to his roommate on the bed. “It's too much stress. I only have four, and I'm dreading it. Seven is insane.”

“I…” He thought about it a second, “No, Kea, that’s not it, but you're right I will drop two. The professors for Marine Archeology was terrible, and I can wait on Aquatic Ecosystems. I'll take them with you next semester.”

Kea sighed with relief, “Good. So what bothering you then?”

Jasper pulled his pillow over his lap before falling back on the bed, “Do you remember my birthday and my Dom?”

Kea huffed, “Oh, yeah, how can I forget your birthday. We went to that BDSM club, why?”

“Well, you see… So you remember the guy I hooked up with and did the scene?” Jasper stood up still holding the pillow. 

Kea nodded, “Did you start thinking about him in class or something?”

“What?” Jasper gave his roommate a puzzled look.

Kea just pointing at the pillow Jasper was holding ever so tightly across his midsection. 

“I, oh, no… well, yes, but not in the way you think,” Jasper rambled. “Well, kind of in the way you think but not.”

“Jassy, you’re not making any sense,” Kea laughed. 

Jasper huffed and stomped on foot, “Don’t laugh, this isn’t funny. I’m freaking out okay?”

“Okay, I’m sorry. What’s wrong?” Kea asked again. Jasper had the tendency not to hear some of the things people said when he was freaked about something. It used to annoy him at first, but Kea had gotten used to it over the years. “Just breathe and tell me.”

Jas took a deep breath, held it for a few seconds, then exhaled, “Alright, so you remember the French teacher I was so excited about?”

“Yeah the one from France, right?” He nodded.

“Yes, well, it turns out that...” Jasper took a deep breath and explained slowly. “My schedule said his name was Alexandre Renard.”

“Okay, but I’m not seeing why you would be freaking out about that,” Kea shrugged.

“Because his name is actually Alexandre Renard-Soleil,” Jas handed Kea his syllabus then became to pace across the room. “He has two last names, and the office dropped the very last one. He is Alec Soleil.”

Kea's eyebrows wrinkled into his “thinking” face, “I’m not sure I know where you are going with this, Jassy.”

“Alec Soleil, Soleil,” Jas repeated.

Kea held up his hands, “It doesn’t matter how many times you repeat it, Jas. I don’t know who it is.”

“Master Sol, Kea. Sol was short for Soleil,” Jasper waved his free arm frantically. “He is the Dom from my birthday. My French teacher is my fucking Dom!”

“Oh shit,” Kea slumped on the bed. “So he is the guy that you…?”

“Yes, that I played with,” Jasper bit his lip again, but this time his crewed it. “He is the one that I slept with after he beat me into Sub-space.”

Kea was silent for a moment. That was one of the things that Jas liked about him. Kea knew just when to give Jasper time to think. He didn't try to fill the awkward space with even more awkward words.   
Jasper's mind raced as he paced back and forth, “What am I going to do?”

“You could drop the class,” Kea suggested.

“No, I can't. I have to have this class for my minor, and the other Advanced French is full.” Jasper wished he had a drink right now, or anything to calm his nerves.

“Then why don't you talk to him?” Kea shrugged as he read over the syllabus. “We can make you an appointment at the end of the day so that no one will overhear.”

“But what would we talk about?” Jas rambled. “I mean yeah, I need to speak with him, but what do I say? Hello, Professor, I know you just beat and fucked me a few weeks ago, but do you think we can just be a student and his teacher? Oh, and never ever talk about that night ever again?!”

“Sounds good to me.”

Jasper couldn’t stop the laughter from bubbling up, “Asshole. I'm serious.”

“So am I, Jassy,” Kea landed his roommate the syllabus. “Just go and talk to him. Tell him that you want to leave that night behind you.”  
Jasper froze in his steps and took a deep breath.   
“You do want to put it behind you, don't you?” 

When Jas thought about that night if sent heat coursing through his veins. For the past two weeks every night to had masturbated himself into a coma replaying the pictures in his mind. Of all the things he wanted to ‘put behind him,’ that night wasn't one of them.

Kea nodded, “Ah, I see. Well, I can't blame you. The two of you seemed to have a good night together, but you do need to talk to him, Jas.”

“I know,” Jas fell face first on his bed, “but what do I even say to him?”

“It doesn't really matter, Jassy?” Kea laid down next to Jas, “What did you think when you saw him?”

“I,” Jasper rolled over and gazed up at the ceiling, “I wanted him. I wanted to run to him and beg him to bend me over…”

“I don't need all the details, Jas,” Kea laughed. “Well, then I guess you should get a good shower and do whatever you need to do before you go back.”

“But I am not going to go talk to him.” Jasper watched Kea sit up, “I’ll just sit in the very back of class all semester and avoid him.”

“Yeah, like that's going to happen,” Kea rolled his eyes, “You know Sol will find some way to get you alone, or he will just torture you all semester long. You being the masochist that you are, you will love every minute of it, and you can be quite loud sometimes.”

Jasper's cheeks turned a shocking shade of red, “Why didn't you tell me you could hear me?”

“It figured it was only fair,” Kea shrugged and slapped Jasper on the thigh. “I mean how many girls have I brought back to the dorm the past two years?”

Jas jumped and fought back the gasp. God, he missed being flogged, but he couldn't tell Kea that, “I'm going to go take a shower, clear my head a little.”

Kea just laughed as he walked through the bathroom over to his suite, “Okay, well I'll go for a run and get you some alone time.”

“Thanks, Kea,” Jasper hopped up and walked into the bathroom. 

“No worries, brah. I'll order us a pizza for tonight,” With that Kea closed the door to his side of the bathroom leaving Jasper alone.

Jas turned on the shower letting it heat up. He had had a shower this morning, but that was the beautiful thing about still living in the dorms. No bills. 

Jasper opened the linen closet. He grabbed a towel, but then reached all the way to the back. Behind the towels was a small black and silver lockbox. Jasper pulled it out and set in on the vanity. Inside he had stashed a few of his favorite shower toys. He decided to go with the glass dildo this time. 

Quickly, he stripped off his clothes, took off his glasses, and slid under the streaming water. Jas liked it hot, like kissed by the devil, hot. He wet his hair and washed it quickly. Jas rinsed the suds from his hair as fast as possible before getting to the real reason for his shower. 

Jasper leaned back against the shower wall feeling the cool tile against his skin. He reached for the shower gel and pooled it in his hand. Jas ran his hands up and down his body, finding his nipples, squeezing his neck. He closed his eyes and imagined his Master watching him. 

Imagining those icy blue eyes had Jasper chilling despite the heat of the shower. Goosebumps rose over his skin as Jas reached around to knead his ass. Wet fingers found Jasper's hole, and he pressed and massaged it to relax. He pushed in a finger and his body shuttered. 

One hand squeezed his dick while the other uses his hole.  
It didn't take long from Jas to slide in another finger and another. He had been doing this more and more lately, and his body with slowly beginning to get used to it again. Jasper preferred the shower most of the time. It was the easiest place to clean up the messes he made as well as cleaned out himself before a date. 

Jasper reached for the glass cock and coated it with shower gel. It slid in was blissful ease. He loved this feeling of being filled. Jas had topped a few times, and that was fun, but the feeling of reaching that aching place deep inside him was by far his favorite. 

Jas pushed the dildo in slowly at first before pulling all the way out. With a twist, he slid it back inside. He found a steady rhythm as he fucked himself. Every time he closed his eyes he saw Sol standing there in that navy suit, staring down at him. 

Heat begin to pool in his belly and the base of his spine. Stars flashed in Jasper's vision as he fought back his orgasm, but then his would see that wicked grin on his Master's perfect mouth. 

“Not yet, boy,” Sol’s voice echoed in Jasper's head. “You can't cum yet.” 

Jasper pounded the dildo into himself over and over making his leg shake, “Please, Master.”

He could almost hear Sol's laughter. 

Jasper reached up and squeezed his throat again as the hot water stung his chest. He cried out, so close to climax his vision blurred.

“Please,” he gasped as he found his prostate. “Oh, god, please!”

Jasper reached for the shower bar and held himself up. One more hit like that and his knees threatened to buckle. 

“You want to cum, boy?” His imaginary Master asked.

“Yes, please Master,” Jasper reached down and stroked his rigid dick. “Please, let me cum.”

Jas heard that deep laugh again, “Very well, cum for me, boy.”

With a shout, Jasper's orgasm shot through him like a lightning strike. White light danced behind his eyes as his body shook with pleasure. Wave after wave round over him as he came against the shower wall. 

Jas slid out the glass dildo then ease himself down to his knees. His breathing was ragged and heavy as the last waves of orgasm moved through his veins.   
He pressed his forehead against the cool tile and tried to catch his breath. Jasper sat there for a long moment as the water began to cool and clear his head. 

How on earth was he going to make it through the semester starting at Prof. Soleil every other day? Jas couldn't even make it through one. 

Jasper pushed himself to his feet, turned off the shower, and walked over to the mirror. He wiped out the steam as best he could before putting on his glasses. Jas’s skin was bright pink from the shower, and his cheeks and neck were still red from his orgasm.

He dried off and put everything away before walking back to his room. Jasper picked up his messenger bag as he brushed the towel over his head. Jas preferred air drying most of the time. It meant he didn't use up as mean towels, and he enjoyed the bracing feeling of water cooling his skin.

Jas put on his glasses, picked up his laptop, and sat down on his bed. It didn't take long to log into his student page. He dropped the classes he promised Kea he would drop. There, five classes was reasonable. 

He played around on his laptop for a little while, mostly Facebook, before checking his email. At first glance, he didn't see anything exciting. There was a delivery confirmation on a leather harness he had ordered. Jas shivered when he thought about wearing it to Sanctuary and for Master Sol. 

The image flickered, and his mind, and instead of wearing leather Master Sol was wearing that navy suit. Those icy eyes walked behind black framed glass appraising Jasper’s slim form. In the Professor’s head where should have been a flogger was a ruler.  
Jasper was pulled out of his fantasy by the ping of a new email notification. As soon as he saw the sender's name Jas’s blood chilled and heated all at the same time.

Sender: Professor Alec Soleil  
Subject: You forgot Something.  
Message: Hello Monsieur Beauchamp,   
In your rush to leave class today, you left a few things on your desk. I have them here in my office. I will expect you at 5:00 pm sharp. Don't be late, or you may not like the consequences.  
Prof. Soleil

Jasper shivered. 

What would Sol do if Jasper was late, or if he didn't show up at all? Jas shivered again and his ass clenched. Would… would Master Sol take Jas, right there in his office? 

Jasper scrambled around in his knapsack to find his phone. 4:22pm. Enough time but he still needed to hurry.

Jas ran over to his dresser. He grabbed his favorite pair of Andrew Christian briefs and pulled them on. Then he hurried over to his closet. The first thing he saw was a pair of tan knee shorts and a baby blue and white striped t-shirt. Jas slipped on a pair of flip-flops and grabbed his wallet, messenger bag, and keys before running out the door. 

4:36pm

He would have to take his bike because there was no way he would make it by just walking. Luckily there wasn't a lot of car driving around at this time. Most of the people on campus were already in class, and that made the ride over to the humanities building much faster. 

The only problem Jas had when he arrived was finding a place to lock up his bike. You would think a campus with over 3000 bike racks he would be able to find something. He finally found one across the parking lot.

Jasper looked down at his phone and sucked in a breath. 4:57pm. He ran as fast as he could, but it was no use. The moment he stepped into the elevator, it was 5:00 o’clock on the dot. 

He stood outside the door for a moment just collecting himself. Jasper had no idea what he was walking into, it he wanted to brace for the impact. At 5.05 he knocked on Prof. Soleil’s office door. 

“Entrez,” the unmistakable voice of Alec Soleil called from inside the office.

Jasper took a deep breath then pushed the door open, “Hello sir, I'm….”

“Late,” Alec interrupted as he looked down at his watch. “I gave you very explicit instructions, Monsieur Beauchamp.” He glanced over the tops of his glasses at the nervous young man.

Jasper clenched his fists, stilling himself, “I didn't come here to be dominated, Professor!”

Alec's gaze shot up and the sudden bite in Jasper's tone, “I see, well, that's good. I had no intention of doing so.”

Sol stood up and smoothed his dress shirt. All of his instincts made him want to bend Jasper over his lap and give him a well deserve a spanking. First for being late, and second for that defiant tone. 

“I have another meeting after this one,” Alec walked around the desk and sat on the edge then motioned to one of the low back armchairs in front of him, “I needed you here on time because we have much to discuss, don't you agree?” 

Jasper nodded and took a seat.

“The first thing I need to ask you, Jasper, is what do you plan on doing with the knowledge you have about me?” Alec crossed his arms over his chest.

Jas looked up into his Professor’s eyes, apparently confused, “What do you mean?”

“I mean,” Alec signed. “College is expensive, and I am a firmly well off professor that had sex with you. I could get into a lot of trouble if that knowledge became public.”

Jasper jumped to his feet, “Are you suggesting that you believe I would actually blackmail you? Is that the kind of person you think I am?”

The young men looked completely shocked, “I don't know the kind of person you are, Jasper…”

Jas quickly interrupted, “Well I'm not. I would never do anything to threaten your career. Who could really do something like that?”

“I know a few people that would gladly try,” Alec turned away unable to meet Jasper’s gaze.

Jasper didn't know whether to be angry, shocked, or sad for Sol. What had happened to make him so guarded and untrusting. 

“Whoever that is isn't me,” Jasper reached out and touched Alec's forearm. “I will admit I wasn't sure how to handle seeing you in class that's why I left.”

“I'm glad to hear it.” Alec gifted the boy a small smile, “Are you planning on dropping my class?”

“No,” Jas sat back down and chewed his lip. “I can't. I need it for my minor.”

“Which is?” Alec clenched his fist to stop himself from reaching forward and freeing the lovely lip. 

Jasper let out a little laugh, “Foreign language.”

“Alors, vous connaissez d'autres langues alors que le français?” Alec shifted into French with such fluidity and made Jasper flinch.

Jasper nodded slowly, “Ah, oui, je parle Espagnol et Allemand. I'm working on Chinese, but it's the hardest.”

“You speak French beautifully,” Alec relaxed slightly. “What made you want to learn all these languages?”

“Well, one side of my family is German, and they other is French, so I have heard those all my life,” Jasper explained. “My mother’s parents still live in Germany, actually, but the reason I want to learn more is that I'm a Marine Science major. That would mean a lot of travel. I thought it would be a good idea to be able to speak to whoever I meet.”

“Quite the studious young man,” Alec smile turned slightly wicked, “and with a very talented tongue.”

Jasper blushed, “If you say so.”

Alec circled the chair in an almost predatory fashion before leaning down and whispering into Jasper's ear, “Oh, I know so. I experienced it, remember?”

“Yes,” Jasper, in turn, whispered his reply. He crossed his legs in hopes of hiding his now forming erection.

Alec straightened with a smirk, “How long do you think we are going to be able to keep our hands off each other this semester, boy?”  
Jas felt his breath freeze in his throat, “I… Prof. Soleil, I’m trying to be as professional as possible.”

“Is that so?” Sol reached around and wrapped his hand around Jasper's throat, “Then you will have to do a better job at hiding that hard on.”

Jasper whimper. That was the last thing he wanted, but Alec was his professor now, “Wh-what about your other meeting?”

Sol leaned down, brushed his lips against Jasper's ear, and whispered, “I have time. If you want me to stop, say red right now. If not spread your legs and show me what you're hiding.”

‘Say Red, Jasper. You have to say red, leave, then hide from him the rest of the semester. He's your teacher now!’ Jasper mind raced as he tried to reason with himself, but his body would not listen to that reason. 

Slowly Jas uncrossed his legs. When his free hand Sol reached down and squeezed his boy's bulge. Jasper whimper through parted lips.

“You know, I honestly missed all your lovely sounds,” Sol squeezed again, and Jasper bit his lip to keep from crying out. “Now, we have two options before us. The first: You can meet me at Sanctuary Friday night, after you have done your homework, of course. We will continue with your training, and in class, we will be completely professional.”

Jasper shivered as Sol leaned down and brushed his lips against Jasper's ear and neck, “And the second?”

“The second is that you walk out right now, and if you are not at Sanctuary Friday night, I will assume that means you only want me to be your Professor.” Sol moved around the chair to face Jasper. He reached out and took Jas’s hands helping him up.

Alec lifted Jasper's chin and grinned down into hazel eyes, “The choice is yours. I can introduce you to a few other Doms, that wouldn't be a problem.” His arms circled Jasper's trim waist and pulled their bodies together, “But that's not what I want.”

“What do you want?” Jasper melted against Sol's chest. He rubbed his forehead against Alec's jaw line like a willing kitten. Jas said I silent prayer. Just say me. Just me!

Alec hesitated for a moment and kissed Jasper's temple, “I know I want more of you, I am not the man that will commit. I…”  
Jasper held his breath waiting for an explanation.

“That's just not who I am anymore,” Alec squeezed the young man tighter. “Can you expect that?”

Jasper felt hardness brush his hip and it just regenerated his our burning arousal, “I. I want you… I want you to train me. I enjoyed our last scene, and I don't want it to be our only scene.”

Alec's chest swelled with pride, “I'm glad to hear it. Thursday meet me after class I will have instructions for you, but as for the rest of the week,” Sol turned Jasper in one fluid motion, lifted the young man off his feet, and set him on the desk. Sol pulled Jas’s legs on either side of his waist, “I want you to edge every night, and you are not allowed to cum.” 

Jasper leaned up and kissed Sol's jawline, and neck as Sol ground his pelvis against Jas’s groin, “Master.”

“When you get back to your dorm I want you to make a list of all the kinks or things you want to try,” Alec tilted Jasper's face up. He wanted to know Jasper was hearing him and understood. “Anything and everything. Don't hold anything back. I will never judge your tastes, and I'm curious to see if we have any shared fantasies.”

“So if I… if I had a fantasy about wearing lingerie?” Jasper asked tentatively, “Or a daddy kink? Or…”

“Anything, Jasper. I want to know all the sins you have never had the courage to commit,” Alec gifted Jas with a warm laugh. “And both of those sound like a fantastic start.”

Jasper smiled as his face lit up with a rosy blush, “I may have thought about those kinds of things… a lot.” His eyes darted to Alec's face then back down.

Alec pressed a gentle kiss to the young man’s forehead as he slid his hands under The back of Jasper's t-shirt, “Do you still have that business card I gave you at Sanctuary?”

“Yes,” Jas closed his eyes and enjoyed his Master's touch. 

“Good, I want you to text that number when you have three of four of your favorites chosen.” Alec forced himself to pull away. He looked at his watch, cursed under his breath, and helped Jas to his feet. “I will decide which I want you to try for our meeting Thursday. You can try it sooner if you wish, but if you do, I want photos.” 

“Yes, sir,” Jasper nodded. 

Sol pulled his boy close one for one last kiss. He wanted to take Jasper's breath away since he wouldn't be able to do so again until Thursday. 

He threaded one hand through Jasper's hair and pulled his head back. With freighting skill, Sol claimed everything inch of Jasper's body with that demanding kiss. Alec exploded and devoured his boy's mouth feasting on the taste. When he pulled away, Jasper was wide-eyed, breathless, and his lovely lips were red and swollen. 

Without another word, Alec smoothed his dress shirt and walked to the door. 

Jasper took a moment to try and catch his breath before joining his professor at the office door.

“Don't forget your things, Monsieur Beauchamp. You do have a bit of homework from my class due Thursday, as well as your own private assignment,” Alec nodded toward the forgotten books on his deck.

“Oh, merde,” Jasper ran over to the desk grabbed his books and messenger bag. “Thank you, Prof. Soleil.” He slid the books in his bag before looping his arm through the strap.

Sol chuckled but quickly regained his statuesque composure when he noticed Jasper chewing his bottom lip for the countless time. “I also want you to keep count of how mean times to bite your lip. I will break you of that habit, boy.”

Jas bowed his head, “Yes, sir.”

“I will see you Thursday, but I expect to hear from you tonight,” Alec opened the door for the young man.

“Yes, sir,” Jasper smiled brightly, “You will!”

“Good boy,” Alec grinned. “Au Revoir.” He didn't wait for an answer before closing the door. He would just have to be patient. Thursday would be here before he knew it, and he had a few things he needed to buy in the meantime.

Alec’s high was quickly ended when his phone rang. Time to come back to reality. He walked over and sat down at his desk before answering.

“Alec Soleil speaking,” his tone began almost monotonous.  
A masculine voice chimed politically. “I'm calling on behalf of Tristan Greenwood.”

“Yes, I have been expecting you,” Alec couldn't help but hiss at the foul taste in his mouth. “What does he want now? More money? A car perhaps?”

“This is Detective Bernard,” the voice informed him.

“Detective? I don't understand...” Alec was suddenly very confused.

“I'm calling to inform you that Mr. Greenwood passed away two days ago.” 

Alec shot up from his desk, phone in hand, “What?” His heart raced a mile a minute. “Tell me everything.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to my amazing friend Kyle for helping me with editing and letting me bounce ideas off him. Sorry for the long wait you guys!

**JASPER:**

 

“Really, you honestly don't mind taking me?” Jasper sat up on his bed and fist pumped the air. “Because I swear, Amber, you don't have to.”

“No, Jassy, of course, I don't mind!” Amberley reassured her friend. “I would love to take you. I have been saying for years how great you would look in boy shorts. You have the perfect butt for them.” After a second she made a little squeal, “I can't wait! I'll be right over and we will head to the mall. Is Kea home? Does he wanna come?”

“No!” Jasper jumped. “I mean, yeah, he is home, but no, Kea can't come, not for this.”

“What? Why?” Amber whined.

At that moment Kea stuck his head out of the bathroom door, “Are you talking about me?” He asked as he walked into Jasper room.

Jasper waved for him to go away but Kea just ignored him and sat down on Jas’ bed, “What's going on, brah? Are you talking to Mason? Are you gonna go to dinner with him?” Kea shook his head, “You can't do that to yourself, Jassy. Do you really wanna be someone's test drive, brah?”

“Is that Kea?” Amber beamed. “Put me on speaker.”

Jasper tapped the speaker button, “Okay, you're on speaker.”

“Hi, surfer boy.” Amber’s melodic voice rang through the room.

Kea's eyes widened for a second, but he quickly recovered from the surprise. “Hey Amber, howzit?”

“We’re going shopping,” Amber informed the Hawaiian, “wanna tag along?”

Kea laughed, “How many times a week do you have to go shopping?”

“Ah, rude!” Amber scoffed, “I don't go any more than I need to, and besides this time it's for Jassy. So…” she made a sound like she was sticking out her tongue. 

“Oh really?” Kea eyed Jas–who was blushing severely. 

“Yep,” Amberley chimed. “We can go eat while we shop around, but we are going to Spice.”

“Spice? That lingerie store? And I'm invited?” Kea looked up at Jas in total shock, “Well, hell yeah, I’ll come.” Kea grinned, biting his lip and waving his fist in front of him.

That was when Jas realized something. He stared at Kea for a moment and whispered, “No way.”

Kea's head jerked up and he mouthed, “What?”

“Of course you can come, Kea,” there was the sound of a car cranking as Amber replied. “We need your honest opinion on what looks the best.”

“You?” Jasper gaped, pointing down back and forth between the phone and Kea, “No.”

Kea pressed one finger to his lips and shushed Jas, “I'd be more than happy to help. I love a good fashion show, but I know whatever you put on is going to look perfect on you.”

Jasper rolled his eyes and mouthed, “Smooth.”

Kea picked up the closest pillow he could reach and threw it at Jasper's head.

“Ahh, you’re so sweet, Kea,” Amber gushed, “but it’s not me we need your opinion for, it's Jassy.”

“Wait, what?” The sparkling smile on Kea's face faded slightly. He gave Jasper a confused stared, “Why do  _ you _ need to go to Spice?”

Jasper's cheeks reignited but before he could answer Amber jumped in, “Why else? He needs to get something sexy to wear for his Dom.”

“Amber!” Jasper shouted, red-faced and flustered.

“What!” Amber laughed, “You have a great boy body, you should show it off.”

Jasper’s face lit up and he squeezed the pillow Kea had thrown at him to his chest, trying to shield himself in some way, “I… no I don't!”

The Hawaiian stared at Jas for a second until the light bulb went off in his head, “So you are going to be… trying on lingerie?”

Jasper hid his face in the pillow and groaned before he nodded. His ears felt like they were on fire–he was blushing so hard. He couldn't bring himself to speak.

Amberley giggled over the speaker, “Hot, right?”

Neither one of them said anything for a moment as Kea’s mind processed what they were saying. 

Jasper jumped when his roommate suddenly got up and walked over to his side of the room. Jas panicked for a moment, thinking he heard Kea opening his own closet doors, but Kea walked back into Jasper's side of the dorm.

Kea handed Jasper the sweatshirt he had taken from his closet and slipped his own jacket on his arms. “Okay, I'll admit you threw me off guard there, but, Jassy, I don't care if this is what you want.”

Relief washed over Jasper like a tidal wave. “Really? You don't think I'm a freak or anything?”

“Look, whatever floats your boat, brah. Of course, I'll go with you guys,” Kea handed Jasper the sweatshirt, “but I have rules.”

“Alright, like what?” Jasper nodded quickly.

Kea shrugged and seemed completely relaxed now, “Number one: I'm driving.”

Amber’s voice popped back into the room over the phone’s speaker, “But I’ll be there in two minutes; I can pick you guys up.”

“Just park,  _ Sheena _ ,” Kea checked his pockets to make sure he had his wallet. 

“But I don't wanna get another parking ticket for leaving my car at the dorms,” Amber groaned.

“You can put my parking pass in your car,” Kea shook his head with a grin, “but I'm driving. I lose years of my life when I ride with you.”

“ _ Hey! _ ” Amber shrieked. 

Jasper had to cover his mouth with his hands to keep from laughing. He had been friends with Amber since middle school back in Louisiana and he was used to her crazy driving. 

Jasper choked back his laughter, “Okay, you're driving. What else?”

“So, I will admit that you have a very…” Kea hesitated for a moment, trying to think of the right way explain. “A very… you know… umm….”

“Sexy as fuck bubble butt?” Amber offered.

Kea rolled his eyes, “A very nice behind that can be put in the bubble category.”

“What did he say, Jassy?” Amber asked with a sarcastic lilt, “Because it sounded to me like, ‘A perfect ass that the Angel sang down on, and makes straight men weep.”

“ _ Anyways _ ,” Kea pressed on as he picked up the phone and muted the speaker. “So, you and I are Ohana, brah, and I don't want things to get weird between us.”

Jasper looked like he would tear up when Kea said they were family. He was close with his mother, but things had never been good with his father.

“Now you know I'm an ass man,” Kea nodded down at Jasper's hips, “and I'm secure enough to admit you have a nice one. So, rule number two is looking at your really nice butt in super sexy lingerie starts to have an… effect,” Kea pointed down at his own lap, “we  _ never  _ speak of it. Deal?”

Jasper clucked, “I promise! I don't want things to be weird either. That's the only reason I didn't invite you in the first place.”

“I get that, brah,” Kea sat back down on the bed next to Jasper. “I don't care what you're into, Jassy, as long as you're safe and it makes you happy. You deserve that, and if this is part of it, then that’s cool.”

Jasper jumped and wrapped his arms around his roommate, “Thank you, Kea! Just thank you!”

The Hawaiian laughed, “No worries.”

“Guys, are you still there?” Amber called over the speaker. “Hello? Houston, do you read? I'm pulling up.”

“We better get going if you still want to drive.” Jasper smiled and wiped the moisture from his eyes.

“I definitely do.” Kea hopped up, ran over to his side of the suite, and locked his door.

Jasper picked up his phone, unmuted it, and took it off speakerphone, “We are coming out. Head over to Kea's Jeep.”

“So he is really going to come with?” Jasper could hear the wicked grin in Amberley’s tone. “This should be fun.”

“Go easy on him, Amber,” Jasper chuckled as he slipped on the oversized sweatshirt Kea had handed to him. “Be down in a sec, okay?”

“Okay, Love.” Amber made a kissy noise before hanging up.

Kea ran back over to Jasper's side of the dorm and laid one muscular arm over Jasper's shoulders. “Okay, you got everything?”

Jasper nodded as he slid his phone into his pocket and picked up his keys, “Yep, I'm a little nervous, though.”

With a grin, Kea opened the dorm door for his friend, “No worries, Jassy. It's going to be an adventure, that's for sure, but so was going to a BDSM club on your birthday.” Kea closed the door behind them and Jasper turned to lock it. “Now let's go get you something pretty.”

 

**ALEC:**

 

Alec sat at the end of the bar with his red wine and watched the front door. He was on edge and he didn't like that. He hated it when he lost his sense of control. Ever since Alec got that phone call yesterday, his nerves and emotions have been shot. 

The detective hadn't told him anything about what had happened to Tristan and it was driving Alec crazy. He did the only thing he knew how to do, and that was the reason he was sitting at a bar at 1:00 o'clock in the afternoon and drinking for that matter.

Alec watched as a couple entered and waited to be seated. Behind them, a tall and classically handsome gentleman walked in the door. He wore casual slacks and a white button down with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a leather holster that held a gun and badge clipped onto his waist. 

The man ran his fingers through his dark chestnut-colored hair as he scanned the room. When he spotted Alec, a brilliant smile lit up his face and he waved. It was rare that Alec ever felt insecure about his appearance, but the officer was tall, broad, and effortlessly attractive that it sometimes made Alec second-guess himself.

Alec shook off the feeling, nodded, and patted the bar stool next to himself. After a few long strides, the gentlemen was at Alec’s side. 

Alec stood up and turned, catching the man’s outstretched hand and shaking it, “Nick, how are you?”

With another warm smile, Nick patted Alec's shoulder with his free hand. “I'm great, and starving. I'm glad you wanted to meet here; I haven't eaten all day.”

Alec chuckled as they sat, “In that case order whatever you want, on me.”

“Really?” Nick looked a bit surprised, “This isn't a bribe, right?”

Alec couldn't help but laugh, “How is food a bribe?”

Nick’s smile returned, “To a starving man, food is everything.”

“Then no, it's not a bribe,” Alec sipped at his wine and then waved for the bartender. “Two menus, please. Do you want anything to drink?” He asked, turning to Nick. 

“Just an iced tea,” Nick told the bartender, who nodded and handed them the menus. “I'm still on duty.”

“Ah,” Alec nodded at his nearly empty wine glass. “I will have another glass of wine, please?” 

The bartender smiled, tucked a lock of hair behind his ear, and bite his bottom lip as he stared at Nick, “Hey, I’m Louis, and I’ll be your server.”

“I thought you were the bartender?” Alec questioned, “And can I get another glass, please?”

“Y.yes, I am,” Louis stammered. “I’m also your server. Please, let me know if you need anything.” He smiled at Nick as he poured Alec another glass of wine. “I’ll be right back.”

“Thank you.” Nick watched as the bartender walked to the other end of the bar, “Are you sure you want to talk about this here, Alec, and not somewhere more private?”

“Here is fine,” Alec nodded taking another sip of wine. “Besides, you're starving.”

“That I am,” Nick grinned as he read over the menu. 

“Were you able to find out what happened to Tristan?” Alec jumped straight to the point.

Nick’s expression turned grim. He leaned back into the barstool and popped his neck. With a sigh, he nodded. “I did, but before I tell you anything I have to ask. Did you have anything to do with it, Alec?”

Alec's body jerked, “No!” He nearly shot to his feet, “How could you even think…?”

“Calm down, man,” Nick put his hand on Alec's shoulder. “I didn't think you did. Everything points to an accident, but I had to ask. I was able to find out that Greenwood was blackmailing you. Why didn't you tell me about this, Alec? I could have helped you.”

“And how would you do that?” Alec scoffed. “Tristan had photos, videos, audio recordings. You name it, he had it.” Alec dropped his head in his hands. “And not just of the sex or scenes, but intimate moments. He had photos of me cooking him breakfast naked and information about when I worked at Berkeley.”

“Was he a student?” Nick face turned sour as he thought about how this had affected Alec. Nick had never met Tristan, and now he was glad he hadn't.

“He was a grad student, but not at Berkeley, no. Still, he had enough information on me to cause the school quite the scandal.” Alec took a sip of his wine to wash down the bitter taste of betrayal and regret in his mouth. 

Nick shook his head, “How was it you didn't realize he was getting all of this on you?”

Alec inhaled a shuddering breath, “Because I was blinded.” 

“What do you mean?” Nick looked confused.

Alec pushed back the pain that threatened to break down the walls he had so carefully built around his heart. “I didn't see it because I was so completely lost in my love for him. He was charming and witty. I fell, hard. So hard I didn't realize that the fall could kill me.”

Nick patted Alec's back, trying to comfort him. “He was playing you the whole time?”

“I don't know,” Alec shrugged. “At first he had just needed help with books and then a computer. After a while I started to notice money missing from my checking account, and numerous charges to my credit cards. He had taken pictures of them without me realizing it. The bank had found that there was $6,000 missing from my savings. That's when I confronted him.”

“Jesus,” Nick gasped, “what did he say?”

“He didn't say anything. He just handed me a list of what he wanted, packed his things, and left.” Alec shook his head. “In front of my eyes, the man who I thought loved me turned into a creature I didn't recognize. The sad part is if he had just asked me, I probably would have given it to him.”

“I'm so sorry Alec,” Nick sighed. “Well, the M.E. has ruled that it was an accident, but the San Francisco P.D. are a little suspicious. They know he was blackmailing you and they know he came to see you recently.”

“Yes, just after the New Year. I thought it was strange.”Alec ran his hand over his face, “Are they sure it was an accident? What happened, exactly?”

“I saw the scene photos,” Nick whispered. “I couldn't bring them, but it looks like he was experimenting with air control. He was wearing a mask.”

“And he did it alone?” Alec was horrified. Air control was advanced and dangerous if you didn't know what you were doing.

“As far as they can tell, but it looks like two people lived in the apartment. Greenwood and someone else.” Nick informed his friend. 

Alec took a deep breath to really think about that, “We didn't talk about anyone else, or anything for that matter. Why would he do something like this alone?”

“By what I can tell, when he was experimenting with air control, he didn't do it right.” Nick shook his head.

“Tristan may have hurt me, but no one deserves to die like that,” Alec called for another glass of wine. He didn't want to think about Tristan suffering. Yes, the young man broke his heart, but accidentally suffocating himself... It was too much for Alec to imagine.

“I've heard around Sanctuary that you are training a new Sub,” Nick changed the subject to lighten the mood. “Are you planning on collaring him? Because I would like to meet him if not.”

Alec felt his spine tensed up. The thought of Jasper with Nick made every muscle in his body taut with a rage he didn't understand. Nick was a good guy, a great guy, actually. He was gentle and loving to his Subs and he was a very attractive man on top of that. Alec wouldn't have to worry about Jasper being mistreated or unsatisfied. 

Plus, Nick would be perfect for Jasper in a relationship. Nick loved long term commitment. He would have married his last Sub if they hadn't moved to England for their work. Alec could never give Jasper that kind of guarantee, not after the betrayal he suffered from Tristan. 

He opened his mouth to speak, but the bartender walked over to take the two gentlemens’ orders. When he refilled Nick’s tea, Alec noticed something was written on the square napkin. 

“I don't know why you are asking me about  _ my  _ Sub when it looks to me like you have no problem finding beautiful young men to play with,” Alec caught himself…  _ his Sub? _ . “Besides, it could be weeks or months before I'm finished training him.”

“He is a pretty thing, but I want something a little more permanent, you know?” Nick smiled down at the bartender. “And I don't mind the wait; there are Subs at Sanctuary to keep me busy when work isn't.”

Alec quickly gulped down the rest of his wine before signaling to the bartender for another, “I have plans for this one so don’t think I’ll let you steal him away so soon.”

“I wouldn’t steal him,” Nick laughed awkwardly as if he wasn’t sure if Alec was joking or not.

Alec felt heat bubble in his stomach. He did his best to convince himself that it was the wine and not something far more dangerous, “Then why did you even bring my Sub up? Have you already met him?”

“No! Alec… no,” Nick turned to completely face his friend. “I was talking to Miranda about finding a Sub and she told me you were training one. I just assumed it wouldn't be permanent.”

“It's not,” Alec told himself more so than Nick. “It won't be. I just don't see why you asked about Jasper if you have Subs you play with at Sanctuary. Why not collar one of them?

“You think I haven't tried?” Nick sighed. “I'm not an eternal bachelor, I want to find someone I can build a life with. Someone I can love and commit to and maybe marry and adopt kids with.”

“Easier said than done.” Alec gave his friend an apologetic glance. 

“You can say that again,” Nick’s laughed humorlessly. “It's hard enough finding all that if you're straight and world approves of it. I'm gay, which in this state isn't so bad, but I'm also a cop. My job alone has scared off people.”

“You do know Jasper is a student? He just turned twenty-one.” Alec said with a cynical tone.

“Yeah, and…” Nick scoffed, “I'm twenty-nine, eight years difference isn't that bad. How old are you, thirty-five?”

“Thirty-three,” he grinned and straightened up in his chair.

“Oh, no,” Nick said sarcastically as he waved his hands in the air, “I think I'm gonna have to take you to jail for corrupting a minor, you cradle robber.” They laughed for a moment as Nick pointed a finger gun at Alec, but then Nick’s smile grow more serious, “Look, Alec, if you are attached to him then just say so. I won't dream of coming between you two.”

“No, no, nothing like that,” Alec felt the words drop in his stomach. “Yes, in drawn to him. Jasper is a beautiful and sinfully submissive. It calls to every dominant cell in my body, but I have no plans to have another permanent boy.”

“Because of Greenwood?” Nick frowned.

“Exactly.”

Nick leaned back against the stool, “Do you think this new Sub, Jasper, right? Do you think he is like, Tristan?”

“No,” Alec answered without hesitation. “Jasper is… he’s different, but I don't want to take the risk.”

“Different how?” Nick pressed. 

“Tristan is… was so confident. I don't even think he was a submissive because he was so… assertive. I think he just liked experimenting with everything and he loved bottoming,” The corner of Alec's mouth curved slightly as he remembered all those old times. “Tristan has–had so much confidence and he was so bratty. He liked to test my patience, a lot.”

“Not to speak ill of the dead, but if only he hadn't been a blackmailing jerk that broke your heart,” Nick propped one elbow on the bar. “I know how much you enjoy disciplining brats.”

Alec grinned wickedly, “Tristan was always so sure of himself, but Jasper radiates submission. It's intoxicating. He is so eager to learn and test his limits, but I can tell he doesn't see himself the way I see him.”

“And that way is?” Nick pressed.

“I thought I said that already!” The two men laughed.

After a bit more of small talk, eating their lunch, and paying the waiter Alec followed Nick to the front door. “I'm going to be meeting up with Jasper tomorrow night at Sanctuary. I'm not guaranteeing you anything, but I will introduce the two of you. Just know that he's…”

“I know, I know,” Nick pulled on his coat as they walked outside. “He’s yours until you are finished training him. I'll do my best to come, but I'm working a case right now.”

“If you can make it, we will be there around eight o’clock.” Alec handed his ticket to the valet.

“Always so early,” Nick laughed shaking his head. His car was parked close to the doors; one good thing about being a police detective–you didn't have to worry about parking tickets. 

“You know what they say,” Alec chuckled, “The early bird gets the worm and all that.”

“Or in this case, the Sub,” Nick opened his car door and leaned on the roof of the maroon vehicle. “Just think, if I had gotten to him first he might be mine now, and you would be shaking with jealousy.”

Alec faked a smile as he waved goodbye. The thought of never touching Jasper in the first place did shake Alec. He knew introducing Jasper to Nick would be the best thing for all three of them, but when he imagined Nick as Jasper's Master and not himself, Alec felt his blood boil. However, that's exactly why he needed Jasper to have a new master. He was getting attached and fast, and that would only end badly.

 

**JASPER:**

 

“Jassy, do you have an idea of what size you will need?” Kea called as he browsed through the various panties and other lingerie items. 

Jasper had been wearing a permanent blush since they walked in the door. “I… well, not really.”

“Don't worry, love,” Amber walked over and showed Jasper what she had found. “We can get a few different sizes and you can try them on. Oh, Jas, look at this one!” 

She held up a innocent-looking white set. It must have been made for a bride on her honeymoon because it was a bit more classy than the others. There was a transparent white mesh thong, a matching nightie made from the same material, and cute ruffled trim.

“Oh my god, Jas,” Amber held the nightie I've Jasper’s body, “This with some thigh highs!” She kissed her fingers like a chef, “Perfecto!”

The fabric was so soft and flowed like water. The idea of it against his skin made him whimper, but once he realized what he did Jas bit down on his lip hard. Then he cursed himself and added to this count of lip bites–that was number seven. 

“So, I'm going to take that as a yes for this one.” Amber giggled and placed it in her basket. 

“Jas, do you like the stockings?” Kea called.

“They are called thigh highs, surfer boy,” Amber corrected. “You should know that.”

“Why should I know that?” Kea looked confused.

Amber’s eyes became hooded and sultry as she walked over to Kea and toyed with the garment in his hands, “Because what if someone wants to wear them for you? If you don't know what they are, you might just miss out.”

“I.. um...” Kea stammered.

Jasper just rolled his eyes and walked away, leaving them to their little cat and mouse game. He browsed through the thigh-highs, and he found he really liked the striped ones.

Amber found a pair of hot pink lace panties with a peek-a-boo cut out in the back, “Ooh! Jassy?” She held them up for him to see.

“Oh, hell yeah! What about these?” Kea nodded emphatically and held up a pair of striped boy shorts. They would go perfectly with the baby blue and white thigh-highs Jasper had found, but Jas wasn't completely sure if Kea was envisioning the underwear on him or Amber. 

Jasper did his best to stealthily take pictures of everything he liked and sent them to Master Sol, waiting for a reply. When it came, Jasper blushed so hard even Amber noticed.

“What's wrong, Jassy?” Amber walked over with a basket full of lingerie. All Jasper could do was hand her the phone and let her read it.

Master Sol’s message read, “If you want my opinion, Boy, then you better get your pretty ass to the dressing room.” 

“Well….” Amber cleared her throat, “We better start trying things on then, shall we?”

Jasper nodded. He was too nervous to ask for the dressing room. Luckily for him, Amber was more than happy to help. 

Amberly skipped to the dressing rooms with all of their findings in her basket. Both she and Jas went into the largest room as Kea sat just outside to wait for them.

The first pair Jasper tried on he loved: it was a pair of plum colored boy shorts with turquoise lace trim. They were so soft! How could anything be that soft? 

“Jassy, oh my god!” Amber squeaked behind him.

Jasper blushed. “What? It is bad?”

She shook her head vigorously, “Total opposite! It looks  _ so _ good!” Amber motioned for him to do a turn, which he did. “How do they feel? Do they fit okay?”

“They feel great.” Jasper relaxed slightly as he turned his body at different angles, testing out the fit. 

“Ok, size small and you like boy shorts,” Amber turned and picked up a high-waisted, fishnet thong, “Now thongs! And may I just add, this would be perfect for Sanctuary.”

It was a black thong but, unlike normal things, they were waist high. The top was made of thick fishnet fabric while the bottom was solid. They were made of some kind of faux-leather material. They weren't very comfortable, but panties like these weren't meant to be worn very long.

Amber picked up his phone and snapped a picture, “I think he is going to love these! Try on a few more and I'll send them all at once.”

Jasper nodded, “Ok, what's next?”

They shopped around in Spice for hours. Jasper decided on three sets to get him started, and Amber took pictures of him in each one to send to Master Sol. After they had finished getting lunch, Amber insisted on going to the mall. Jas didn’t mind. 

They went to Victoria’s Secret and he was able to pick out a few pair of comfortable panties. The more he tried on the more he began to prefer them–not like he would tell anyone that, though. 

To finish the evening they visited Amber’s favorite adult store that was known for its wide BDSM selection. Jas tried out a handful of body harnesses and other various costumes of which Amber took even more pictures. He wanted to see what Master Sol thought before he bought one first.

Jasper collapsed on his bed the moment they got back to the dorms. Who know an entire day of shopping could be so exhausting? It wasn’t even all that later. When he looked at his phone the clock read twenty minutes past six, so he forced himself to get up and start putting his new garments away. 

Just as he opened his “playthings” drawer,  Jasper’s phone went off. Finally, replies from Sol. Jasper opened the text and made an audible gasp. What he read took his breath away and made his hole clench eagerly in anticipation.

_ “Boy, how dare you tease your master all day. Call me this instant.” _

Jasper shivered, excitement surging through him. He had never called Master Sol, and the thought of not only being allowed to call Sol but being ordered to called out to Jasper inner submissive. 

He gripped his phone for a long time as he stared at call button. It had never been so difficult to make one phone call. He had never called Master Sol, and he never text him until their meeting in the office. 

Jasper didn't know why he was so afraid to. Sol had always been encouraging and their vanilla conversations had always been easy–after Jasper got over his nerves, that is. Why should a phone call be any different?

Before he could have anymore time to mentally debate it Jasper phone screen changed. Black screen, red and green opinion buttons, and white letters that read Soleil. 

Jasper choked on his breath. He had waited too long and now Master Sol was calling him. He held his breath and with sweating palms he pressed the answer button. 

Jasper’s voice cracked, “Hello?” 

“Do I have to explain what ‘this instant’ means, Boy?” Master Sol’s voice was calm and low like a whisper, but held such deep, sexual presence that Jasper would swear his Master was standing right behind him.

Jasper exhaled, “N-no, Master.”

“Are you in public?” 

Jas instinctively shook his head, “No, sir. I'm in my dorm room.”

“Then perhaps you are with your friends?” Sol asked patiently. 

“No, sir,” Jasper replied, “I'm alone.”

Sol voice didn't give the slightest hint of emotion, “Than why did I have to call you, Boy? I remember telling you to call me, did I not?”

Jasper swallowed the lump in his throat, “Y-yes sir, you did… it- it's just… I was afraid to.” His last words came out as a timid whisper.

 

**ALEC:**

 

“Jasper,” Alec couldn’t help but smile. The poor young man was probably beating himself up think that he had disappointed Sol in some way, “Jasper, listen to me. Never be afraid to speak to me. Whether that be calling me, texting me, or talking face to face. Communication is the most important aspect of our and any future partnership you will have.”

Jasper pressed his lips together, not knowing how to respond, “I…”

“Are you afraid of me, Jasper?” Alec asked gently, “Do you want to find a different Dom…?

“ _ No _ !” Jas jumped. “I’m not. I don’t want another Dom. I just… I don’t want to be a disappointment to you. I know some Doms get mad when Subs use the safe words.”

“Listen to me Jasper,” Alec took a deep breath and then exhaled slowly. “You will never,  _ ever _  disappoint me for using your safe words, and any Dom that could ever wish to deserve you will feel the same way. I don’t want you to ever hold back. If you need to stop, that is exactly what will happen.”

“But I thought your needs and wants are more important?” Jasper was clearly confused.

“As the Dominant, my needs, especially sexually, take priority, but only after we have thoroughly talked and agreed to your limits.” Alec explained. 

“You are training, and your body is learning what it wants.” Alec wished Jasper was here with him. It would be so much easy to gauge the young man’s mood, “I’m glad you have some idea of how you wanted to start, but you must promise me that as we proceed you will always tell me how you feel. If I ever do anything that is too much or not enough you have to tell me. Promise me, Jasper.”

Jasper’s voice sounded lighter, less worried. “I promise! Thank you.” Jasper exhaled a sigh of relief into the phone speaker, “Did you like anything in the pictures I sent?”

Alec grinned as he put his phone on speaker and flipped through the pictures, “I really like the lace jockstrap. Purple looks glorious with your skin tone.” Alec stopped when he found the picture of Jasper in baby blue panties and striped thigh highs. 

Heat coiled through Alec’s blood and snaked towards his cock. There was something so primal and satisfying knowing that beautiful boy with that beautiful body was all his own. For now, at least. Alec was going to enjoy it for as long as he could. 

“So, tell me, my sweet Boy, which one of your  _ lingerie coquine  _ are you wearing for me now?” Lust rolled off of Alec’s words as he adjusted himself and stroked his clothed cock.

“Right now?” Jasper sounded surprised. “Well, I-I don’t have on right now.”

“Well, then,” Alec hummed, “maybe you should change that.”

Jasper gasped in a breath, “Yes sir.”

Alec loosened his tie as he thumbed through the photos once more. Friday couldn’t get here soon enough for his liking. All he wanted was to have Jasper's lovely frame in front of him and to have his hands exploring his boy’s pristine skin.

He heard the rush of clothing, the opening of drawers coupled with Jasper's frantic movement and breathing. Alec could just image the young man standing there naked, contemplating would to wear. Alec just wished he could see… but, wait… he could!

“Boy,” Alec called quickly.

“Y,” there was a jolt in Jasper’s voice and the beeping of buttons being pressed, “Yes sir.” 

“Do you have some where you can set your phone?” He asked.

“I-I don't know what you mean?” Jasper did sound confused.

“I want to see you, my sweet boy,” Alec grinned to himself at the wickedly wonderful thought. “Is there anywhere you that you can prop up your phone, or better yet, we could video chat.”

“Video? I… um, well I...” Jasper struggled to find his words.

“Don't worry, Jasper,” Alec chuckled lightly. “I have see you naked before, and I adored what I saw. You have no need to be self-conscious.”

“Thank you, Master,” Alec could hear the relief in Jasper’s voice. “We could use FaceTime.”

“Perfect,” Alec rumbled. “Have you finished changing?”

“Yes,” Jasper whispered. “I hope you like what I picked out.”

“Well let’s see,” Alec relaxed against his desk chair as he tapped the FaceTime icon on his phone screen. Within a matter of moment Jasper's beautifully flushed face was staring back at him. Alec fought back the laugh as Jasper smiled quickly then bit his lower lip. 

“You’re biting your lip, Boy. You know what that means?” Alec smirked. 

“Yes sir, I'm sorry sir.” Jasper frowned.

“How many times have you done that this week?” 

“I… I lost count.” Jasper diverted his eyes.

Alec eyes narrowed, “Than as your punishment you will not be allowed to cum tonight. In fact you will not cum untill i make you cum with myself, understood?” 

Jasper nodded slowly, “Yes, sir.”

“If you do, you will be doubly punished tomorrow. Now let me see you.” Alec reached down and freed himself from his dress slacks.

Jasper set his computer near a lamp on his desk before taking a few steps back. 

It took everything Alec had to keep himself composed. Never in his life had just the sight of someone had him fighting back orgasm, but this beautiful young man lit his blood on fire!

“Do you like it, Master?” Jasper asked as he toyed with his fingers, but quickly put his fangs behind his back.

Alec bet the inside of his cheek, took a deep breath and nodded, “Yes, sweet Boy, I like it very much." _ very _ much.”


	5. Holiday Special!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOT PART OF THE NORMAL TIME LINE!
> 
> *this was supposed to be the Halloween special but it was taking me too long*
> 
> Jasper and Alec are getting ready for a Charity Party at Sactuary, but Jasper is taking a little too long getting ready.

Alec checked his watch for what had to have been the twentieth time. How long did it take one person to get dressed? He didn’t even want to go to this party, but Jasper had seemed so excited about it. For someone so excited to go to Sanctuary’s Holiday Charity party, Jasper surely was taking his time. Now they were going to be late, Alec hated… being late!

“Boy, if we don’t leave in thirty minutes we will be late.” Alec called up the stairs. He heard doors slam and Jasper screech in either shock or dismay. “Jasper! What is taking you so long?”

Jasper ran through the bedroom’s doorway and to the stairwell wearing Alec’s bathrobe, “I’m sorry. I just want to make sure I look perfect for you.” 

“You are, chéri! Now can we please go?” Alec motioned to the door.

Jasper laughed, his cheeks turning a warm pink, “I’m wearing your bathrobe. That doesn’t read Costume to me.”

“Doesn’t it really matter? You won’t be wearing it for very long, Mon cher,” Alec grinned as his mind enjoyed the idea of his boy completely naked beneath that black silk robe.

Jasper blush grew ten times brighter, “But you are the Big Bad Wolf. I-I want to match you.”

“Well then hurry.” Alec smirked then looked down at his watch again, “You have twenty-six minutes.” 

Jasper beamed down at him and nodded.   
“Well?” Alec laughed, “Go!” 

Jasper jumped before running back into the bedroom, “Just give me a few more minutes.”

“You have twenty-four minutes,” Alec laughed, “Make them count!” 

Alec examined himself in the foyer mirror. It wasn’t often he wore so much clothes to Sanctuary. He straightened his tie, then vest, and flexed his gloved hands before opening his mouth and ran his tongue over the fake werewolf teeth on his upper and lower canines. 

Alec really didn’t enjoy wearing the tail and ears, but the teeth he liked. They fit over his canines instead of being one full mouth piece. They were easier to talk and eat with and far more sexy. 

Thudding, cursing, and various other noises came from the upstairs master bedroom. Alec checked his watch again: twelve minutes. What could that boy possibly be doing? 

Alec had told him the costume didn’t have to be much. He could just wear his normal straps and harness with the red hooded cape Alec ordered. That would be more than enough for the party. The more simple the costume the better; Jasper was going to just end up naked by the end of the night anyway.

Alec could only guess that Jasper wanted to really enjoy the party this time. They could socialise a bit, or maybe watch the pet auction that Alec refused to let Jasper join in in. Jasper would never be part of the auctions after what happened to him the last time. 

Sanctuary normally had these parties catered so they could eat before doing their scene. Madam Red gave her permission to clear the smaller of Sanctuary’s two main dungeons so they could scene with an audience, and waved the “no intercourse in the dungeon,” but only for the one scene.

To help with the fond raising, they sold tickets to their scene. Jasper blushed when Alec told him just how quickly the tickets sold. The young men thought they were too expensive and no one would buy them. 

However, all thirty tickets were sold at one hundred dollars each. That was $3000 for the new LGBT youth foundation they were raising money for. Alec loved how proud Jasper was to help.

Alec looked at his watch again and cursed, “Jasper, I swear if you don’t hurry that tight ass of yours not only will we not be going, but I’ll punish you with orgasm denial for a month.” Alec growled up the staircase.   
There was no reply so Alec resigned himself to the living room instead. It was much more comfortable then pacing in the foyer.

He pulled the faux-wolf’s tail from his belt and plopped down on the sofa then tossed off the fake ears. Alec didn't dare turn on the television, he felt if he did that it would be a sign of surrender in some way. Instead he ran his hand over the arm of the sofa and let himself remember the night before. 

It had been so late when they left the theater last night. Alec loved watching Jasper watch the ballet. Every Holiday Season since he was a child he and his family went to seen the Nutcracker Ballet. Ever since he moved to the United States he went alone every year until last night. 

Jasper was completely mesmerized by the grace and beauty of the performance. He would cling to Alec during the exciting moments then tear up during the beautiful ones. The young man talking about it the entire car ride home, and Alec just smiled. He would never say it out loud, but he was just so happy to finally have someone important enough to join him in his family tradition.

Then when they made it back to his house they had a glass of wine and Alec fucking the young man into a coma. He had meant for the night to be romantic but, Jasper could really be a little minx when he had a bit of alcohol in his system

What a perfect image it had been to see his boy’s taut little body draped across the arm of the sofa?  
Alec slid his hand over the creamy leather and felt it warm under his touch as he closed his eyes and remembered every second.

He just stood there holding the young man’s hips, and watched the delicious arch of his spine as Jasper fucked himself on Alec’s cock. Not only did Jasper enjoy the euphoric sensation of being filled, but he would grind his taint and balls against the sofa’s arm, stimulating himself. 

Alec squeezed the growing hardness in his tightly tailored slacks.His fantasy was interrupted by the sudden appearance of his cat, Bast. She tried to jump into his lap, but Alec quickly lifted her off. 

“No, no, belle, Daddy doesn't need your fur all over his black clothes.” He set her down next to him and scratched her head and neck. She seemed happy enough with the attention, and rolled onto her back so he could rub her stomach.

Alec let his mind wonder back to his boy. He was looking forward to tonight. The party aside, he could care less about a party.Alec learned his lesson about performing in the main dungeon, and he was glad Miranda would let them use the smaller one. 

By the end of their scene he had to carry Jasper to Room Seven to care for him while they both struggled the raging erections. As uncomfortable as that was at the end of their scene Jasper truly seemed to enjoy the audience. 

If he was quite honest with himself, Alec was looking forward to whatever costume Jasper had been planning. 

For the past few weeks the young man had been picking out pieces and trying out different ideas. Alec had been surprised at how explorative Jasper had been. Jasper looked at several different women's costumes, and he even tried on high heels which did amazing things for his legs and ass. Alec was excited to see what Jas had pulled together. 

Alec looked down at his watch and ground his teeth together in frustration. Too much time had passed as he sat there waiting for Jasper, and now they were officially late. Even if they left at this very moment they would be at least twenty minutes late. 

It was almost nine now. They weren't going to perform until well after midnight, but he wanted to set up.

“Boy! Get your ass down here this second!” Alec stormed out of the living room and headed back into the foyer. He was still looking down at his watch as he made it to the bottom of the stairs. “You have ten seconds to….” 

Before he could finish that statement, he heard the click of heels on the hardwood of the stairs. When he looked up his brain stalled slightly as the blood fueling any intelligent thought in his brain shot to his dick.

Jasper walked carefully down the staircase holding tightly to the railing. His pale, freckle dusted body was barely covered with white lace lingerie. Thighhighs covered his lovely legs, held up by straps that disappeared under an extremely short “Red Riding Hood" costume skirt. Above the waist of the a white lace a glimpse of a garter belt peeked out, framing his lean waist. 

Jasper wore a cropped, red hooded cape, no shirt, but instead he wore a white harness. A delicate lace halter panel looped around his neck and stopped at the base of his sternum. One strap branched from the tip of the lace and wrapped around his rib cage. To finish everything Jas wore bright red pumps, and pretty little red bows dotted the whole outfit. In his hands he held a woven picnic basket with a pretty red bow. 

When Jasper looked up to see Alec standing completely rigid as the bottom of the stairs he turned a shade of red that rivaled that of his cape. 

His hands toyed with the handle of the basket and fussed over the bow, “D-do you not like it?” Jasper stammered, “I can go change.” 

Alec didn't answer. He simply walked slowly up the stairs until he stood next to Jasper. He stared down at the red-cloaked young man, “We can be a bit late.”   
Jasper looked up into that icy gaze and shivered, “W-what?” 

Jasper shrieked as his feet left the ground. He felt a tingling in his stomach. It was the same felting he had every time he fell, but instead of tumbling down the staircase Jasper felt Alec's grip tighten around his waist. With little effort Alec had lifted Jasper up and tossed him over one broad shoulder.

Jasper wiggled and protested as Alec walked up the stairs instead of down, “Alec?! What are you doing?”   
Alec slide his hand up the back of Jasper’s thigh and over his ass, “You shouldn’t be out so late in the woods, Red Riding Hood. You don’t know what kind of predators could be lurking about just waiting for a pretty little thing like you.”

Jasper swallowed down a moan as Alec’s large hand squeezed his ass cheek, “W-what are you talking about? Are we still going to the party?”

“It's too late, little one. You have been caught by the Big Bad Wolf,” Alec ran his tongue over the artificial werewolf fangs, “and I have a feeling you are going to be delicious.”

“I?” Jasper relaxed once he realized what Alec was planning, “Please, Mr. Wolf, I have to go meet my Master. I even brought him a basket of goodies.”

“Your Master will have to wait,” Alec bit the side of Jasper’s thigh making him gasp. “You are all mine now.” 

Alec rounded the corner and walked into the bedroom. The door to the walk-in closet was open, and clothes were spilling out from the closet into the bedroom. It was a total mess. There were various shoes, harnesses, garters, every item imaginable really, strewn about the floor.

Normally that would have bothered Alec to the point of where he couldn't do anything until it was orderly again, but right now he had far more intriguing things on his mind.

Alec gentle tossed Jasper down onto the king-sized bed. He reached down and pulled off Jasper’s red heels before grabbing the basket, “Well, well, what do we have here?” 

“Please, Mr. Wolf, that is for my master,” Jasper held down his skirt as he watched Alec open the basket.

Inside was a surprising array of toys, condoms, and poppers. Alec looked up at his boy through hooded eyes and grinned wickedly, “My, my, aren't you naughty, Little Red? Your Master must have his hands full keeping you in line.”

Jasper looked concerned for a moment, not sure if Alec was teasing or not, “I'm always a good boy for my Master.”

Alec smiled but sweeter this time, “I have no doubt about that, lovely boy.” He leaned down, and kissed Jasper tenderly. Tender however, led to heat as Alec got lost in the touch of his boy’s mouth. When he pulled away he caught Jasper’s bottom lip, sucked it slightly, then released it. Jasper was gasping for air through red, swollen lips.

Alec smirked as he traced Jas’s jawline with kisses, “Does your master kiss you like that, Little Red?” 

Jasper shook his head slowly, “You are very different from my master, Mr. Wolf.”

Alec growled against the soft skin of the young man's neck, “Really now? Well, do tell. How am I different from your human master?” Alec slid out the bed and slowly walked around the room, watching Jasper like prey. 

He looked into Jasper’s eyes as he removed his tie and let it hang around his neck. Alec licked his teeth while he unbuttoned his vest and tossed it aside.

Jasper held on the the bedpost to support himself as he watched Alec slowly strip away one item at a time. First the vest, one cufflink than the other, and then Alec reached for his belt. 

Alec pulled slowly at the leather, feeling it slide through each belt loop. Once it popped through the last loop he caught it, folded it in half, and snapped the two halves together, making Jasper jump. 

“See something you like, little one?” Alec flashed his beautiful boy a toothy grin. 

Jasper nodded slowly, “Y-yes, Mr.Wolf.”

Alec’s grin grew wider, “Naughty boy, what would your master say? I'm sure he wouldn't be happy that his boy was tempted so easily.”

Jasper feigned worry, “You wouldn’t tell him, would you, Mr.Wolf?”

Alec growled as he stepped closer and wrapped his arms around Jasper’s waist. He pulled Jasper hard against his body, “Of course not, Mon petit.” 

His hands caressed down Jasper’s back and found the young man's perfect ass. He slid both hands under the extremely short skirt, exposing his boy’s behind. Alec squeezed, fondled, and let his fingers inch under Jasper’s lacy thong to tease his hole.

“Mr. Wolf, what large hands you have.” Jasper moaned and pushed his ass into Alec's firm grip.

Alec leaned down, kissed the soft skin under Jasper’s ear and whispered, “The better to squeeze your perfect ass with, mon cher.” 

Jasper melted against Alec’s chest as a talented mouth kissed and sucked his ear and neck. He inched his hands up Alec’s chest and shakely worked with the buttons of his shirt. Jas pulled it free from Alec’s pants and fussed with every button. 

Finally he could slide his hand over his master's strong chest. Jasper loved the soft curls that dusted across Alec’s torso. 

Alec eased Jasper back to the mattress, “Come, sweet Red, relax for awhile.”

“I-I really sho…” Jasper gasped when Alec pushed him down on the bed, “I really shouldn't, Mr. Wolf. I've stayed too long. My master with be waiting for me.”

“Oh, it's far too late for that now,” Alec nudged Jasper’s legs apart as he pulled off his shirt. “You are all mine now, Little Red.” 

Settling between Jasper’s lace covered thighs, Alec caressed his boy’s lovely legs as he nipped at the sensitive skin that was left uncovered. 

Jasper jumped and gasped at every bite and touch. He held tight to the hem of his costume skirt as he wiggled under Alec's teases. Jasper whined, “Mr. Wolf, please!” 

“Please what, Little Red? Do you want me to stop?” Alec hand circled into the tender skin of Jasper’s innermost thigh while his other hand moved up and over the young man's stomach and barely covered chest. “Do you not like it?” He stopped to toy and tease one of Jasper’s nipples.

Sol knew how sensitive they were, and at the slightest touch Jasper nearly cried out.

Jasper covered his mouth with one hand as his master rolled a thumb over the hard nub of his nipple. He pushed down into the mattress and arched slightly. Jas could just feel his master’s crotch brushing against his own. So, he moved down and ground his taint against Sol’s clothed cock like a cat in heat. 

As much as he loved watching Jasper mewling for his touch, Alec backed up and watched the frustration work across his sweet boy’s face, “Well, what do you have hiding under that skirt, Little Red?” 

Jasper pressed his fist down between his thighs and tried to squeeze his legs back together, “No, Mr. Wolf, you can't.” 

“Don't be like that when you were just being so naughty and grinding against my thigh,” Alec grinned and sank to one knee. His hands made their way to Jasper’s hip bones and Jasper arched up into the touch. 

Sol leaned down and bit the smooth flesh of the young man's abdomen just below the navel. He didn’t let go until he knew a bruise or at least teeth marks would be left behind.

Jasper cried out as his back bowed into an arch. He grabbed Sol’s head and ran his fingers through his master’s hair, “Sir, please!”

Sol released the now-swollen flesh and lapped at it with his tongue, “You taste so sweet, Little Red.”

Jasper looked down, mouth agape and blushing, “Mr. Wolf, what big teeth you have.”

Alec licked his lips and kissed Jasper’s inner thigh, “All the better to eat you with, mon cher.” Alec grinned before biting his boy. 

As Jasper gasped and wiggled about, Alec lifted the short skirt that hid Jasper’s panty-covered cock. The garment Jasper had chosen was a white satin and rather lacy. They were stunning against his pretty little cock and framed his ass perfectly.

“My, my, how pretty,” Alec traced Jasper cock through the lace fabric. Sol teased and caressed the length of Jas’s dick until the young man was shaking to try and keep still. “To think you’ve had such a juicy morsel hiding under your little skirt this whole time.”

As Sol teased the head, the moisture of Jasper’s precum began to seep through the silky fabric, “So very beautiful, sweet boy, and so sensitive.” 

Jasper preened at the praise, “Th-thank you, Mr. Wolf.”  
With a grin Sol lifted Jasper’s legs up, "Hold your legs right there, Little Red.” Without waiting for Jasper to obey, Alec pulled the panties to the side, freeing Jas’s cock and balls and exposing his plugged asshole. 

Jasper was completely hard and his lovely cock was red and hyper sensitive. Alec barely had to touch it and Jasper became to ooze precum. He gently stroked the shaft and teased the tip of the head, and it Jasper gasping as he shook from head to toe. 

Alec pulled at the plug. Once it popped free he quickly replaced it with his middle finger and lapped at the tender circle of muscle. 

Jas cried out, “Sir, please!” Jasper’s nails dug into the backs of his knees as he fought back orgasm.   
With one finger prodding the young man’s prostate, Alec stroke Jasper’s taint with his thumb, “Do you need to cum already, sweet boy?” 

Jas nodded before he pushed his head back into the mattress, “Yes, please, Mr.Wolf!”

“Not yet, Mon petit, I want to eat you first,” Before Jasper could process the words Alec trailed his tongue from the young man’s hole, over his taint and sack, then up his sensitive cock. 

Jasper snapped into an arch as Sol’s mouth completely engulfed his dick. Jas lost his grip on his own legs and laced his fingers through his master’s hair. 

Alec sucked him slowly. He wanted to enjoy every torturous moment. Sol slid in a second finger as pumped Jasper hole quickly. The two contrasting speeds had Jasper’s body jerking. It really was a lovely show. Alec felt Jas getting closer to climax as he pulled his mouth away with a pop of suction. 

Jasper fought to find his way back into his master’s hot, wet mouth again, “Please, please… So close, I-I’m so close… please, sir.”

Alec slowly eased his fingers out of Jasper’s ass, but before Jas could protest very much they rammed back inside him. As his body acclimated to the invasion, Sol’s mouth took his cock again. The fire began build inside Jasper’s belly and his master was completely unrelenting. Sol was determined to milk every ounce of pleasure out of Jasper’s small body. 

He took every inch of Jasper’s cock, held there, then eased off the tip and sucked hard. Over and over he coaxed Jasper close to the edge. 

With Jasper moaning his name the wave crested and white heat poured into Alec’s mouth. His boy’s hips jerked and jumped as he came.

“Thank you, sir,” Jasper gasped over and over.   
Goosebumps covered Jas’s skin as the aftershocks radiated throughout his nervous system. 

“Th-thank you.” Jas went limp on the mattress, but he knew he wouldn't be sleeping yet. His master’s fingers were still fucking him, and by the look on Alec's face, Jas knew it was far from over. 

Alec moved to his feet and leaned up over Jasper’s body. He took Jasper’s mouth in a soul-crushing kiss.  
When Jasper opened up to it he realized Sol hadn't swallowed. The hot bitter taste of his cum coated their mouths, and Jasper felt as his cock began to twitch again.

“Do you like the way you taste, Boy?” Sol growled as he pressed Jas’s prostate. 

Jasper shivered from the sheer predatory dominance he felt roll off his master, “Yes, Mr. Wolf.” 

Sol leaned down and kissed Jasper again, “Good boy.” He stepped back, and let his fingers slid out from inside his boy’s tight ass. 

He reached over for Jasper’s “goodie" basket and grabbed a bottle of lube. Alec popped it open as he caressed Jasper’s hole. The contrast of warm fingers and cold lube made Jas jump with a gasp. 

Sol watched with wicked delight as he teased. He pressed his fingertips against his boy’s ass but didn't try to enter. In response Jasper would wiggle and grind against his master’s hand. 

Sol leaned down, pressing Jasper’s small frame into the mattress with his much larger body, “Do you want me inside you, Little Red? Do you want me to fuck you into the mattress?”

Jasper nodded with a whine. 

Their mouths were centimeters apart. So close Jasper could almost taste his master’s lips. He leaned up and offered his mouth up to Alec, who instead pulled away at the last second.

“Say it, Boy!” Sol growled. 

Jasper wasn't sure when Alec unzipped his pants and freed his dick, but suddenly he felt Alec's fingers being replace with the thick head of his master’s cock.

“Mr. Wolf, what a big cock you have,” Jasper moaned and pushed himself down against Alec's dick.

“The better to fuck you with, Boy.” Alec growled again as his hands clamped down onto Jasper’s hips. “Now, say it! Do you want me to fuck you, breed you, and make you mine?”

Jasper reached down and held his ass cheeks apart, “Fuck me, please, Mr.Wolf! I….”

Before Jasper could finish his dirty little speech he was impaled on Alec rock hard erection. 

Alec groaned as his buried himself. Jasper’s ass was like a vice, he was so tight. It didn't matter how many times they made love, Alec knew he would never get enough. 

Alec grabbed Jasper’s wrists and held them above the young man's head in one of his own as he plowed into him. The rhythm was maddening. With each thrust Alec's balls slapped against Jas’s ass, and Jasper lifted his hips, wrapping his legs around Alec's waist. 

He opened himself up as much as he could to allow Alec in as deep as possible. He felt his master reach down and begin to fondle Jas’s balls. They seemed to fill at Alec's touch. Jasper melted into the mattress, but then with a wicked laugh Alec squeezed them. Jasper cried out from the pain and utter pleasure. He rolled his hips and he begged, completely unable to form words.

“Aren't you a pretty little masochist, little red?” Alec smirked as he rocked their hips together. 

Jasper’s head rolled back exposing his neck. Once he did Alec leaned down and bit just above Jasper’s cover. Alec suckex hard, marking his boy. He squeezed the boy’s sack again making Jasper begin to leak precum steadily.

Jas fought the building urge. Everything his master did pushed him closer and closer, but he would not disappoint him by cumming before he was allowed. 

Alec slid out until only the head of his cock was still tucked warmly inside his boy’s ass. He waited and watched as Jasper’s sex addled brain caught up and the young man whined to be filled. Alec released Jasper’s balls and held onto his hips as he slammed back into his boy’s tight ass. 

Over and over Alec tortured Jas with that cold emptiness before filling him again. Jasper’s whimpers flowed freely as Alec abused his prostate. 

Alec released Jasper’s wrists then lifted the young man’s legs. He sit them on his shoulder and rolled the boy's hips up. Jasper didn't realized just how much deeper his master’s cock could slid him. 

“Spread that was open for me, boy,” Alec hissed as his slammed in again balls deep. “I'm going to wreck this ass for anyone but me. Only my dick is going in here. It's mine and only mine. Isn't that right, boy?” Alec gave Jasper another one of those hard, full thrust.

“Y-yes, god yes, master,” Jasper nearly cried he reached down spreading his cheeks apart, “Yours, all yours.” 

Alec set an almost punishing pace, his hips slamming against Jasper spread ass. Jas cried out his back arching in the mattress, and Alec gave him another thrust just like the last. 

Jasper didn't know just how much more he could take. His senses were completely overwhelmed. He felt something everywhere: Alec's hands roaming over his thighs, the weight of Alec’s body on top of his own, Alec's stomach brushing over his cock, the smell of sex and sweat filling the air. 

Jasper look up and saw Alec's face. His gorgeous dark face and those glittering ice eyes staring down at him. He fought back all the emotions that's started building up inside him, “Kiss me, please.”

For a moment he was sure if Alec had heard him, but the thrusts slowed to a long sweet pace and Alec leaned down. He touched Jasper’s face ever so softly before taking his mouth. 

The friction from Alec stomach against his cock was driving Jasper close and close to the edge, but it wasn't quite enough to send him over. So he laid there completely held captive as a begging, sobbing mess. 

Jasper was stretched wide open for his master to fuck and take his pleasure as he saw fit, and Jas loved every minute of it. 

Alec shifted just enough so each long sweet thrust drug over Jasper’s prostate. Goosebumps rose up diving Jasper’s skin, and he felt Alec's cock swell inside him. 

He squeezed and clinched his hole down, “Please, cum for me, master.”

He flexed his muscles, rolled his hips as much as he could. Jasper did everything he could to give his master pleasure.

“Merde, close, sweet boy,” Alec cursed as his balls drew up. He reached down and Jasper know what Alec was planning. 

Alec slid his hand up and down Jasper’s hungry dick then he rolled his palm over the sensitive head. 

Jas was taut as a rod as he dove over the edge, “Oh god, master, I-I’m…. I'm gonna….”

“Voilà, mon beau garçon,” Alec kissed Jasper one last time before staring down into the young man’s eyes, “Cum for me, Mon Amour.”

Jasper’s back arched as pleasure tore through him. His balls nearly hurt as they emptied. His cum rushed out in thick white strands that pooled on his stomach. 

Alec groaned Jasper’s name as he came in turn. The heat flooded into Jasper and he realized that Alec wasn't wearing a condom.

A new emotions took over and he could hold back the tears at what it meant.

Alec slumped down on top of Jas as he released the young man's legs. Jasper wrapped his arms around his wonderful master’s neck and together they tried to catch their breath. He savored the feeling of his master’s weight pressing into him.

Alec buried his face in Jasper’s neck and kissed it over and over. Jasper ran his hands through Alec's damp, silky hair, and Alec hummed with pleasure. 

Jas laughed, “You sound like a cat when you do that.”  
Alec chuckled in return, “Just as long as you don't confuse me with Bast.”

Jasper slowly scratched his fingers over Alec scalp, “I could never confuse you with a tiny house cat. You are more of a Siberian tiger or a jaguar or a….”

“A wolf?” Alec offered. 

Jas chuckled, “Yes, a wolf.”

“Good, now where did that plug go?” Alec sat up without pulling his softening cock out of Jasper’s ass.   
He reached around until he found Jasper’s goodie basket, “Ah, this will do.” He held up the his favorite Bluetooth butt plug. “Now, I want you to holding it all in, boy. Do you understand? I'm going to give you back to your master full of my cum. I want him to know that I bred you.”

Jasper’s face turned a bright red, “Yes, Mr. Wolf, but won't he be angry?”

“Oh, I think he'll love it,” Alrc pulled himself free and slid the plug in easily. “There, now we should get going. We are much later than I would like to be.” Alec groaned as he stood up and proceeded pulled his slacks and belt.

Jasper shot him a bratty little grin, “And whose fault is that?” 

With two long strides Alec was back in front of the young man. He wrapped one large hand around Jasper’s pretty little neck, “What was that, boy?”

Jasper melted, “I'm sorry I made us late ford the party, sir.” 

Alec chuckled, “Now that's my good boy.” 

He gave the young man's neck a little squeezed. Jasper lips parted as he gasped out quiet moan, “Master…”

Alec leaned down and growled, “There's no master here, sweet boy, only the Big Bad Wolf, and he wants to breed you again. 

Shivered over Jasper’s skin as he stared up at those predictor blue eyes and shape wolf fangs towering over him. He reached for Mr. Wolf’s belt, “Yes, please, Mr. Wolf.”

“Good boy, now, let’s go put on a show,” Alec smiled and lifted Jasper into his arms. “I want everyone watch as I claim you.”

It was going to be A very long night, and Jas prayed it would never end.


End file.
